Ebb and Flow
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A selection of one shots with different pairings ranging from serious to crack to weird. Including pairings like Fat Friar/Louis Weasley and Luna Lovegood/Mrs. Norris. Not all romantic pairings. Written for a selection of challenges.
1. FatFriarLouisWeasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge.**

**Prompts: Fat Friar/Louis Weasley, Glaciers, Glad Rags.**

**Ghost's and Veela's**

Louis Wealsey let out a silent groan as he ran his hands through his messy hair as he caught his breath. His heart pounded in his chest as his mind ran a mile a minute as he tried to make sense of just what had happened.

'Now I know what uncle Harry fells like' Louis thought with a low groan as he cursed his veela magical attraction 'I need to remember to send mum and dad a letter...for some reason I do not think that ghost's are supposed to be attracted by a veela's charm.

"Oh where are you my hunk of handsomeness!" a familiar voice called out calling Louis to shiver in fear and repulsion, "Why are you running away from little old me? I promise I have changed out of my glad rags and into some proper clothes suitable for our first date!"

'I am never going to be able to look the Fat Friar in the face again' Louis thought with a silent groan as he wished the earth would open up under him and swallow him whole 'Headmistress McGonagall should be able to help if what I was told about uncle Ron's fourth year...but that means getting past him.'

At that thought Louis hugged himself tightly, the thought of being mated to the Fat Friar felt like someone had placed him alive trapped between two glaciers. While he did not mind the Fat Friar normally and they sometimes had a good conversation with each other this was something that he did not want, ever.

"Oh where are you my dear fruity lips~" the fat Friar called out flirty as he repeated what he had heard several students say, "Where are you and that sexy bum?"

Horror filled Louis at that comment as his eyes widened in shock, he gulped nervously and racked his brain for any secret passage way that was close by while thanking his mother and uncle Harry for teaching him the information.

As the sound of scary girly giggles came to Louis' ear he quickly made up his mind, there was one place that ghost's could not go where he was able to go and that included the Fat Friar. Outside. The Hogwarts ghost's besides a select few could not go past the main entrance and out into the grounds. Taking a deep breath Louis pushed himself up so he stood leaning against the wall, waited for a few seconds before he burst out from his hiding spot and ran for it.

As Louis turned around the corner a loud joy filled cry echoed throughout the hallway.

"Louis my beloved! You are looking for me too! And with just speed and dedication too!" the Fat Friar gushed out happily only for Louis to ignore him and continue running away from the ghost.

'I have to get outside, I have to get away from him' Louis thought frantically as he ran out of the hallway only to find himself standing in front of the moving staircase which was blocked by a group of giggling second year students 'It seems I will not be able to ask them out on a date later.'

Smirking slightly at his thoughts Louis ran down the stairs and pushed his way through the group of girls doing his best to ignore the angry cries and quickly ran down the stairs as fast as his les could carry him. As he made his way down several more flights of stairs Louis found himself having to duck and weave as hands came out towards him, trying to touch and grope him as most of the students and a few of the teachers became captured by his Veela charm.

As the large entrance doors of the castle came into view Louis found himself letting out a sigh of relief only for it to be too late as he found out a second later when a pair of ghostly arms wrapped around him only for Louis to run through them before the Fat Friar could do anything.

"Come back! Come back my beloved!" the Fat Friar moaned out sadly as he followed Louis towards the entrance doors, "I can't go outsides with you my sexy one! Why do we not just put a stop to this chase and consummate our eternal love!"

"Over my dead passed on body," Louis muttered to himself as he finally ran out of the entrance doors with a burst of extra speed.

Once a good few meters away from the entrance doors Louis came to a stop, huffing and panting, while doing his best to ignore the angry confused shouts of the Fat Friar. Louis winced at the heart broken tone and turned back with the intent on apologising only to freeze as he watched the Fat Friar pause and watch as a female ghost floated past before turning and following her just like he had done to Louis moments before.

'What the hell just happened?' Louis thought with wide shocked eyes only for his uncle Harry's words to float through his mind as he told them of Myrtle and his experiences with her 'Ghost's...the Veela charm does not affect them...then the Fat Friar...he was just playing with me and then he...I'll kill him again!'

With an angry growl Louis stormed back into the castle and headed towards the library intent of finding a spell he could use again the Fat Friar without getting into trouble...too much.

'Maybe that little spell mum caught me to castrate all types of beings no matter what species they are would work' Louis thought as he walked through the entrance hall ignoring the love sick gazes he was getting 'Or maybe I should tell Myrtle that he is deeply in love with her and he shows it by chasing other's around...'

With his mind busy plotting revenge Louis made his way to the library, the Fat Friar would never know what had hit him once Louis was done with him.

**End.**


	2. Roger DaviesHorace Slughorn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and the secret challenge.**

**Prompts: Roger Davies/Horace Slughorn, Whatever, Vague Misery, ****Your character is tired of people not taking him/her seriously.**

**Because I'm Not Famous?**

Anger filled Roger as he stood silently at the back of the empty class room watching the man who had taken over from Severus Snape as his Potions professor. Roger's heart fluttered as he watched how the older male moved in just a way that his heart just sung. The man's aged hands moved smoothly across the work surface masterfully as he collected everything he had used during the lesson.

'Why? Why can he not take me seriously for? Is it some big secret that everyone but me knows why?' Roger thought as anger and confusion swelled up inside of him 'Why can't he just fall in love with me like they do in those fairytale stories the next time those amazing gooseberry coloured eyes.'

Roger's heart speeded up as his mind showed his just what sort of wonderful things Horace Slughorn could teach him in the bedroom using the experience that only a man his age could process. His body gave a silent shudder as Roger felt invisible hands running all over his body, oh how he wished they belonged to the man in front of him.

'I have to know, I have to find out why no one takes me seriously for, it is time to yell the secret out for everyone to hear so I know why' Roger thought as his anger was replaced with determination 'I guess that there is no time like the present after all we are alone.'

Taking a deep breath Roger stepped forwards and walked towards the Professor without saying a single word. He was determined to win the heart of his beloved Horace, the man belonged to Roger even if he did not know it yet.

Horace Slughorn silently pulled himself together as he cleared his belongings away from the last lesson of the day. His heart pounded in his chest as Roger Davies soul seeing deep brown eyes, that student did things to him that Horace found himself unable speak about outside of his bedroom. Biting back a low groan as emotions ran through him Horace reached out for the last object, a glass potion veil, only for it to fall out of his hand and crashed to the floor in a million pieces as the sound of footsteps came to his ears.

'Again? His stayed behind again?' Horace thought as he reached to his wand only to find himself unable to when a hand quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Professor? Is something wrong? I only have a question to ask you," the voice of Roger Davies said softly but powerfully causing Horace to begin sweating, "I just want to know why."

"Why what my lad?" Horace asked only to curse himself mentally at his words, they would only serve to encourage Roger and give himself more fantasies.

"Is there some big secret that I do not know about? I want to know why no one, but especially you take me seriously for," Roger said as he leant forwards so his lips rested just in front of Horace's right ear, "Is it because I am not famous? Is it because I do not have the wealth, power and fame like Harry Potter does? Why will you not take me seriously for?"

At Roger's words Horace gulped as he felt the Ravenclaw's warm breath against his ear while his mind pictured Roger whispering naughty words as they undressed. Trying to prevent himself from falling into his student's arms Horace gave a cough and pulled himself together and out of Roger's grip.

"I have no idea what you are talking about...Mr. Davies," Horace said as he slowly took a few steps back until he felt a desk pushing against his back, "I do take you seriously, I take all my students seriously-"

"Then why do you seem to treat me so differently for?" Roger hissed out as his eyes lit up with anger almost causing Horace to groan, "If Potter asked you if you would go out with him I bet that you would expect in a heartbeat. I bet if any one of your famous and wealthy contacts asked you then you would jump at the chance."

Vague misery swirled around inside of Horace's stomach as sudden realization hit him, Roger was correct. If it had been anyone of his famous and wealthy friends he would of jumped at the chance but even through this young boy-_no_, this young _man_ had showed just as much attraction as he felt and both of them knew that in a few weeks when Hogwarts finished and Roger graduated everything would be legal, they would not have to hide how they felt. The only reason that Horace could find for pushing the young man away was just as he had said.

Closing his eyes in regret Horace prepared himself for the news that Roger would be ending his purist of him Horace gained the most happiest shock of his life. Roger roughly pushed him down onto the desk, the sound of a stray book fell to the floor came to Horace's ears causing his eyes to fly open in shock, only for a much welcomed pressure to appear on top of his body.

"M-Mr. Davies?" Horace asked breathlessly as he did his best not to move only for his attempts to fail as Roger lined their bodies up perfectly, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Whatever is going on inside that head it ends now," Roger growled out causing Horace's body to awaken, "Even if it takes me my whole life to capture you and make you mine I _will_ have you."

"Y-Yes p-please," Horace whimpered out softly without thinking causing Roger's eyes to light up in lust and pleasure, "I...you are right...I didn't take you seriously before but now...but now I realise just how much I...I..."

"You what?" Roger asked as he growled out pleased in a way that reminded Horace of a wolf.

"I return your feelings," Horace replied stifling a gulp, "I love you too."

The next thing Horace knew was that he was being dragged into a passionate kiss that he returned with just as much urgency and need.

**End.**


	3. Cassius WarringtonSalazar Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and the secret challenge.**

**Prompts: Cassius Warrington/Salazar Slytherin, Luscious, Moonstruck, ****Your character wears his/her shoes in their sleep**

**Shoes In Bed**

A bright red blush appeared on Cassius' face as he stared moonstruck at his lover's well muscled body. Cassius licked his lips as he looked over his lover's luscious body only to avert his eyes when a husky laugh reached his ears.

"I am happy to see you are enjoying my body," Salazar said with a silkily smooth voice that sent shivers through Cassius' body, "How was your day teaching this new sport from your time, Quidditch was it?"

"I-It was good, it looks like some of the students have a real talent for playing Quidditch and Mark has promised to start work on a proper Quidditch stadium that should be ready in a year's or two time," Cassius replied as he eyed the water pooling down on the ground around his handsome lover, "You just got out of the bath then?"

"Yes, it seems that recreating some of the potions you have told me about is a bit harder than I originally thought of," Salazar replied with a grimace at the memories, "The potion exploded causing me to get covered in it."

Concern and worry flashed through Cassius' eyes and in a blink of an eye Salazar found his lover's hands running all over his body checking for any signs of injury. It took all of Salazar will power not to wrap his arms around Cassius' waist and carry him off to the bedroom.

"I am find beloved, really," Salazar said as he tried to step out of Cassius' touch, "I have something I want to tell you about."

"Tell me about something?" Cassius asked as he paused in his actions, his worried brown eyes widened as they flew up to met calm black eyes, "What's wrong? Are you leaving me? Are you dying? Are you-Sal!"

Salazar broke Cassius' worried ramblings off as he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Cassius' waist and placed a loving kiss on Cassius' forehead. With a deep chuckle that caused another blush to appear on Cassius' face Salazar placed his forehead against Cassius' and gave a smile full of unconditional love.

"Love...I think it is time to tell you about my dirty little secret," Salazar said as worry appeared in his eyes, "Have you ever wondered just why I never let you sleep in the same bed with me after how long we have been together and just how much we have been through as a couple."

"I have wondered but I was not sorted into Slytherin in the future for nothing," Cassius answered slowly, "I used my cunning and ambition to my advantage to find out that you have no secret lovers or anything like that. I know you do not snore either as we do sleep in the same room."

"You are correct my cunning snake, my secret is nothing along those lines," Salazar replied with a smirk, "It has to do with what I wear to bed."

"Merlin's hairy balls! The history books never spoke about what you wore to bed!" Cassius cried out in shock as he pulled back, "Do you wear a pink frilly nighty with red ribbons to bed?"

It took a few moments for Cassius' words to sink in but when they did Salazar's face went bright neon red and he began to splutter like mad as he looked at Cassius with wide shocked eyes.

"Did you fall from your broom during class today?" Salazar asked as he looked at Cassius with wide shocked eyes, "Did you hit your head at all or do you need glasses? Do I _look_ like a girl to you?"

A light dusting of red covered Cassius' checks as he stuttered, "I know but well...living in a dorm full of guys for several years you get to know several things that you thought was never possible in a million years. Forgive me love?"

"There is nothing to forgive my silly snake, you just took me by surprise is all," Salazar said as he leant forwards and placed a kiss on Cassius' forehead, "While your guess was wrong, by a lot, it was also right, I do wear something to bed."

"Well whatever you wear can't be that bad love," Cassius said as he placed a hand on Salazar's bear chest and gazed at it hungrily, "Not with a body like yours."

"You are biased," Salazar replied with an undignified snort, "Through when it comes to you so am I. My secret is...I have this fear of being attacked during the night and the intruder putting something like broken glass around the bottom of the bed so when I get out of bed I step on their trap."

"Okay...I can understand that, even if Hogwarts is one of the safest places in England," Cassius said slowly with an understanding nod, "But I have a feeling that there is more to this."

"There is, I have found out a way to not worry about what may lay on the floor near my bed," Salazar said as his arms around Cassius tightened, "I sleep with my shoes on."

"You what?!" Cassius cried out in shock and surprise as his mind tried to work out just what Salazar had said.

"I said I sleep with my shoes on, it makes me feel safer and ready to protect us both in case we are attacked," Salazar calmly and plainly stated causing Cassius to stare at him, "I have not allowed you to sleep with me in the same bed at night in case you find out about my secret."

"I..I understand why you are so worried about being attacked love, and I also understand why you wear your shoes to bed for," Cassius said as he took a deep calming breath much to Salazar's happiness, "But the one thing I do not understand is why don't you just place a few more security spells and wards around your quarters? And why not use that spell that Lady Ravenclaw taught me when I was outside and could not find my shoes to walk back to the castle and it was starting to rain?"

To that, Salazar had no reply.

**End.**


	4. Caradoc DearbornPeter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Caradoc Dearborn/Peter Pettigrew, Caramelised, Reality Bites, Crack Pairing.**

**Dark Romance**

Caradoc ran a hand through his sandy brown hair as his blue eyes looked around the deserted words, in one hand he held his wand while in his other hand he held a heart shaped box of caramelised fruit for his beloved boyfriend.

As the full moon hung high in the clear blue sky and the silver stars sparkled like diamonds in the forest that Caradoc stood in glowed early in the night. Shadows covered the forest giving off spookily shapes, the cold winter wind blew through the trees adding to the atmosphere as the dying trees danced allowing the last few golden leaves to fall from the branches to the ground in an unearthly dance.

"Where are you my beloved?" Caradoc asked with glazed blue eyes looked over the empty graveyard in front of him, a love sick smile on his face causing him to look slightly insane, "I have come as you wished me too."

In response to Caradoc the wind blew through carrying the fallen leaves with it. An odd piece of stone came crumbling off of one of the old stone grave heads causing Caradoc's attention to quickly turn to the sound with an extremely hopeful and excited smile on his face only for them to disappear and turn into a pout when he spotted no one there.

"Reality bites," Caradoc muttered to himself with a pout as he slowly took a few more steps into the old graveyard, "Where are you to take me away from this horrible reality my beloved."

Coming to stand in the middle of the graveyard Caradoc froze in place as the sound of crunching bones came to his ears, it sounded like someone was eating the bones. His pulse speeded up and his heart pounded with fear through his mind stayed glued on his so called boyfriend causing him to ignore the warning signals that was going off all around him. As the crunching sounds took on a darker more eviler quality to them the cry of an animal that sounded like an insane murder's laughter echoed throughout the forest.

Caradoc's only reaction was to give a large hopeful smile as his glazed blue eyes turned in the direction of the sound and headed towards it without any fear, or any emotions, showing in his eyes.

"Love?" Caradoc asked hopefully yet at the same time it held an emotionless blank edge to it, "Is that you making all that noise?"

Caradoc paused after a few footsteps and tilted his head to listen to the sound only to hear nothing, the forest once again had fallen silent. Trying his best not to get disheartened Caradoc turned around and walked back the way he had come, missing the Dark Lord's large powerful snake go pass with a lump in her body letting others know of her just eaten meal.

Caradoc suddenly froze in mid step and a fresh love sick smile came to his face as the sound of hurried feet walking on top of the crunching leaves and sticks came from just inside the forest and grew closer and closer. Gripping tighter onto the gift Caradoc turned and walked in the direction of the footsteps only to let out a happy cry as the man he had been waiting so long for came out of the forest and stepped into the hidden forest graveyard.

"Peter my love!" Caradoc cried out entirely as he held his arms wide open in invention, "Are you alright? You took so long, I was worried that something might of happened to you or eaten you while you were in your animagus form."

"D-D-D-do not w-w-worry Cara," Peter stuttered out nervously as his feet clumsily stumbled along as he moved from the dirt ground to the cobble stone path, his head stayed lowered submissively while his eyes nervously and fearfully flickered from side to side as if expecting someone or something to step out of the shadows, "But I a-a-a-am here now."

"That you are my dear one," Caradoc answered with a large grin on his face, missing the scared squeak that came out of Peter's lips, "Come here and let me give you a proper welcoming!"

Feeling the many eyes on his body Peter gulped nervously, held his arms up close to him in a rat like way and quickly scuttled along doing his best not to fall down to the ground in fear. His thinning hair flew in front of his face causing his vision to be blocked slightly as another gust of wind washed through the forest forewarning them of the storm that would come in a few hours.

"S-S-sorry I am l-l-late," Peter squeaked out sounding a lot like his animagus form, he knew if he did not keep up the act and follow his orders to the T then he would pay dearly and not just from one single spell, "I...I h-had to g-g-get you s-something."

"Get me something special?" Caradoc cried out happy, his large grin grew on his face, "You should not have my love, your mere presence is enough! Through I thank you for the wonderful gift you have brought me!"

Coming to a stop in front of Caradoc Peter's hand slipped into his robe pocket as he allowed Caradoc to think he was reaching in for the gift. Once his hand had found the dagger Peter wrapped his hand around the handle and made sure he got a good grip on it.

"I...I am happy t-t-that you t-t-think so highly o-of me," Peter stuttered out nervously as he stepped into Caradoc's waiting arms allowing the taller male to pull him into a hug, "Are you ready for your present?"

"Yes I am love," Caradoc said with a nod only to let out a scream of pain and betrayal as a poison coated dagger was plunged into his back, "P-Peter love? W-why?"

As the love potion wore off and the poison coated dagger went deeper into Caradoc's back Peter leant forwards and whispered the last thing Caradoc would ever hear into Caradoc's ear.

"Good Night, Sweet Dreams."

**End.**


	5. Anthony GoldsteinCedrella Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge, the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge and the Monopoly Challenge.**

**Prompts: Anthony Goldstein/Cedrella Black, "After the incident with the others was resolved, I/She/He/We/They felt a lot better", That Is Enough, Humor genre, Floo Network Authority, Golden trio era and a CrackPairing.**

**Time Travel Via Floo Travel**

Anthony Goldstein could not believe his eyes as he stood stone still and watched as a woman whose movements and poise screamed out loudly to him high class pure-blood woman. When he had been looking for a place to sit and think about Cho Chang he had never thought that this amazingly beautiful woman would walk through the fireplace in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Oh my, this is not the head office of the Floo Network Authority," the woman said in a shocked voice causing Anthony to silently snort, how could someone mess up the name of that location with the Ravenclaw common room?

As he watched the woman nervously look around the common room Anthony waited until her intelligent black eyes landed on him before stepping forwards and speaking. Secretly he was glad that he had skipped class so they could be alone together.

"It is an honour to meet just a fine woman as you," Anthony said politely causing the woman to look slightly calmer, "Now then, do you not think that is enough of this role play? How about we go up into the dorms, no one is about and-"

"How dare you!" the woman screeched out in shock as her wand suddenly appeared in her hand and aimed at Anthony, "Do you know who I am? How dare you speak like that to me!"

"A very beautiful and dumb woman who won't admit that she said the wrong floo address on purpose so she could have some fun with this handsome stud?" Anthony asked hopefully, maybe his secret wish on his birthday cake last year was coming true.

"My name is Cedrella Black, but you will call me Lady Black," Cedrella ordered, her face going stony as she glared at Anthony, "Now tell me, what magic did you work to kidnap me!"

"I have no idea what you are speaking about but don't you think you are going a bit far with the old fashioned speech and clothes for a fumble in the bedroom?" Anthony asked only to duck as a bright red light flashed over his head, "What did I do?"

"I am not here to satisfy your needs of the flesh," Cedrella snapped out as her pureblood mask began to drop showing an extremely angry woman, "I am here to talk about getting a house connected to the Floo Network and it is best to find out before my family finds out and dose something."

"OOhh, sounds naughty," Anthony said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Is this going to be a place for some fun with your lovers?"

The next thing Anthony knew was that a bright purple light hit him and he no longer had a right arm. Instead it was replaced with a purple octopus tentacle with bright yellow suckers.

"That was just a warning, one more word about the pleasures of the body and you will get to know some of the more hurtful Black family curses very well," Cedrella said darkly with a glare on her face that would have even Voldemort running with his tail between his legs, "Now tell me, why is a young man of just high class and wealth that he is able to enter Hogwarts dressed in just horrible clothing for?"

"Horrible clothing? I'll have you know that this is the height of fashion for 1995 and even 1996!" Anthony cried out as a thoughtful expression crossed his face as he looked at what he had for a new arm, "Do you think this will make me more popular with the girls? With you?"

In reply Cedrella simply sent another spell at Anthony, this time causing his other arm to turn into a pink flamingo wing.

"Hey! If this is about you being a Black I do not mind, really," Anthony cried out as he tried to walk over to Cedrella only to find himself stopped by an icy glare, "After the incident with the others was resolved, we felt a lot better."

"The others?" Cedrella asked as her whole body tensed, "What do you mean others?"

"The other Black's," Anthony replied calmly, missing the narrowed look Cedrella was sending him, "The fact that one of them married a Potter and another one married a Weasley helped a lot but when one of them married a Malfoy and another one married a Lestrange we all thought the world was going to end!"

"The world was going to end because people who were in love were getting married?" Cedrella asked darkly her eyes flashing dangerously as she glared at Anthony, "Do you mean it would be better if people just married for power and wealth?"

"Of course not but when they marry they have to keep in mind what sort of family that they are marrying into," Anthony replied, missing the danger he was in, "Now if you marry me we could do this all day!"

Before Cedrella had time to react Anthony leapt forwards and placed an inexperienced kiss on Cedrella's lips before hugging her and running out of the Ravenclaw common room leaving a shell shocked Cedrella standing in front of the fireplace.

Slowly Cedrella raised a hand to her lips and touched them and blinked, "I'll have him," she muttered out as her face went bright red in anger, "How dare he! How dare that _boy_ take advantage of a lady who has travelled through time by the floo! How dare he kiss me! I'll have his _head_!"

Gathering spells and any other knowledge that she could use to her benefit Cedrella ran out of the Ravenclaw common room not caring who saw her and followed Anthony shooting spells like mad. By the end of the day when Dumbledore, Umbridge and several other Professors stepped in the only part of Anthony Goldstein that was human was his head.

**End.**

**I got the idea I used in this fic while watching Last of the Summer Wine where Compo chases Nora around...so my little attempt at humour.**


	6. Irma PrinceHelena Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Irma Prince/Helena Ravenclaw, Salubrious, Warmongering, CrackPairing.**

**Book Lovers Finding Each Other**

Irma felt her heart flutter as she laid eyes on Helena as the graceful female ghost floated through her library in a salubrious way. The female ghost's hands floated across the spines of the books, touching them with just tenderness sent a frill down Irma's spine and a blush to appear on her face.

'I finally found someone who appreciates my warmongering ways when it comes to protecting the books' Irma thought as she felt like a young schoolgirl in love 'Oh how I wish that Lady Ravenclaw was still alive so I could take her in my arms.'

Letting out a deep sigh Irma turned her attention back to the pile of books in front of her unaware of the grey ghostly eyes turning to stare at her with equal longing and love in her eyes.

Helena's eyes shone with emotions while her face stayed as black as a smooth white piece of chalk. With needy love chewing at her dead heart Helena floated along the book shelves in the same path that Irma had walked with her precious feather duster just minutes before.

'Should I talk to her today?" Helena asked herself as she did her best to hold herself with the silent dignity that her mother had brought her up with 'Should I have anything to do with her? What if _he_ finds out and decides to step in?'

So lost in her thoughts Helena never noticed as she turned and floated the way that she had came, towards Irma's desk. Helena's mind worked a mile a minute as she tried her best to decide what to do never knowing that Irma felt the same as her.

Irma let out a heavy sigh as she looked up from the pile of books she was sorting out and gazed longingly at the young woman who her heart sung for. Looking into the ghost's eyes Irma spotted emotions dance across her face as she tried her best to make up her mind about something.

'Maybe I can do something to help her work out whatever is bothering her' Irma thought before carefully pushing her precious books aside and turning her full attention to the beautiful ghost who floated just a few feet away, taking a deep breath Irma spoke, "My dear lady, is everything alright? You seem troubled about something? May I be of any help?"

Irma gulped and did her best to stay still on her seat as Helena turned her gaze fully onto her. Silence washed between the pair as they stared at each other, Irma's heart and Helena's dead heart pounded in their chests. Tension grew as neither one of them spoke through after several minutes Helena finally let out a heavy sigh and shyly floated towards her.

"I was wondering if you knew of anyway that I could read these wonderful books," Helena said as she found herself thankful for being dead or else she would be covered in sweat, "Ever since I passed on and...and became a ghost I find that I am unable to hold a book as my hands just go right through them."

"Now that is a problem," Irma replied calmly while doing her best to hide her joy in the fact that Helena had come to _her_ for help, "If you would like you could tell me which books you wish to read and I could use a spell for them so they can be read to you."

"The previous librarian used that spell but I found I could not stand the emotionless voice the spell used. In the end I stopped visiting the library...which also made the librarian and several other's happy too," Helena said as she told Irma a half lie, "I...I would like it if you read to me."

"You want _me_ to read to you?" Irma asked in shock as her eyes widened in both hope and shock, "But...but I can't! I-"

"I understand that the library is a place for silence so I will be more than happy to meet up with you...say twice a week?" Helena suggested slyly, feeling more and more brave as she talked to Irma, "For where we shall meet...how about in your private rooms? I am sure that we will not disturbed or cause any trouble there."

"M-My private rooms?" Irma asked with wide eyes, her face plainly showed her emotions causing Helena to blush, "I...you do not even need to ask! I welcome anyone who can enjoy the company of a good book...and I welcome your presence any time, day or not."

At her words a blush stained Irma's checks only for Helena to shyly giggle and a bashful smile appeared on her face. Slowly Irma's and Helena's eyes met only for them to look else were a second later and their blushes to grow even stronger.

"I...I have always had feelings for you, the reason I come to 'haunt' the library is so I can be close to you," Helena admitted, both nervous and excited at finally telling her carefully guarded secret to Irma, "I..I have a crush on you and over the years as I watch you, how you treat this library with just care, how you hold yourself and how you are yourself...I find my silly little girl crush slowly blooming and blossoming. I must know...do you feel the same way as I do my dear Irma Prince? I cannot go on like this if you do not feel the same."

As Helena's words echoed loudly through the empty library silence feel upon the pair. Irma's head buzzed with the knowledge that her affections where returned, the knot of fear in her stomach that had developed at Helena's rejection of her vanished and a large smile appeared on her face. Helena gasped in happy surprise as she found herself being given the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, filled with unconditional love and understanding.

"My precious silly girl," Irma replied lovingly as she allowed Helena to see her true emotions, "Of course your emotions for me are returned, they are returned so strongly that not even an angry giant could smash the feelings that I have for you. I love you with all my heart, Helena Ravenclaw."

**End.**


	7. Belvina BlackMarietta Edgecombe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Belvina Black/Marietta Edgecombe, Antiques, Green With Envy, Ravenclaw House Student Fic.**

**Dragged Through Time**

As the slander hand ran through her hair fear gripped hold of Marietta's body, oh how she found herself wishing that she had went to the illegal DA meeting with her best friend, Cho Chang. Maybe if she had gone and had not stayed in her dorm to read the book her father had found for her as a gift then maybe she would not have ended up in a situation like this.

"You are adorable, smart and a pureblood," Belvina said with an insane giggle as she lied on the bed, spooning the scared Ravenclaw possessively, "I cannot wait until you meet my wife~ Elizabeth. I bet the two of you will get along wonderfully! It was her idea you know, to cast a spell on that book so when a suitable person opened it and read the small innocent looking footnote one of us would get dragged through time so we could meet the person who would be ours!"

Unable to find her voice Marietta whimpered softly, tears silently fell from her eyes as she stared at the empty dorm beds opposite her. As the elder woman continued to run her hand through Marietta's redish-blonde hair with a low happy hum Marietta found herself green with envy.

'I should have been the one that Cho invited, I am her best friend after all and not that other girl from Hufflepuff' Marietta thought bitterly only to freeze in fear as she felt long thin legs slowly intertwining with her legs.

"You are being just a good girl," Belvina giggled madly again, reminding Marietta of Bellatrix Lestrange, "You know how to be quiet and behave, just wait until I introduce you to my precious, she likes to collect Antiques you know but even through you are from a different time than us I do not think she could add you to her collection."

Marietta stayed silent and still, inside she cried as her mind began to wonder if this was how people felt when surrounded by Death Eaters. Flashes of the snake faced man flashed across her mind making Marietta feel even worse.

'I need to think up of a way to get free, I need to find a way to escape and get to safety' Marietta thought as she tried to make up a plan of escape 'If what I have learnt about Belvina Black from history class is true then she is a very powerful witch who has a wife who hates anyone who is not a pureblood...maybe what I have learnt in muggle studies will help as muggles seem to think so differently from Wizards and Witches.'

As Marietta found herself lost in thought Belvina continued to cuddle with her and run a hand through her long hair ignoring the fear radiating from the smaller witch under her. Greed shone in Belvina's eyes as she stared at the younger witch that she held in her arms, hunger joined the greed in her eyes as she took in the young girl's beauty. The beautiful way Marietta's body was shaped, her long hair and pretty eyes made Belvina excited and happy.

'It seems that my wonderful Elizabeth has done a wonderful job with that spell' Belvina thought with another giggle, grinning to herself as she felt the girl stiffen in her arms 'With that wonderful spell we found it has given us enough beautiful and smart girls to last us several years.'

With careful eyes Belvina looked around the dorm, trying to find anything that might give away her arrival or the spell used relief came to her when she found nothing but the open book with the words of the spell slowly disappearing, ready and waiting for the next girl that would find them and read the spell summoning them. Happy with herself Belvina turned and buried her face in Marietta's hair missing the thoughtful expression in the young witches eyes.

Determination shone brightly in Marietta's eyes as she carefully looked down at her hands only to find them free. It seemed that because Marietta had played the obedient pureblood young witch who did everything and anything her elders asked of her without a single question or doubt Belvina had dropped her guard.

'Silent spells would work best in this sort of situation' Marietta thought as she remembered her lessons and the many books she had read 'I just need to think of the spell and I need to really want the spell to work.'

Slowly as not to alert Belvina to let her know that anything was going on Marietta flicked her wrist and allowed her wand to fall out of its holder and into her waiting hand. Once her wand was in her hand Marietta paused and waited a few seconds before daring to start thinking of her chosen only for her decision to be the correct thing to do as Belvina's lips formed a kiss on Marietta head.

"You are going to be super yummy to eat all up!" Belvina giggled madly with a large grin on her face, "Thanks to you my wonderful cutie Elizabeth and I are going to be able to live for another few years keeping our beauty!"

'She and this Elizabeth woman are going to eat me?' Marietta thought as her whole body went stiff in shock 'Just like in the muggle books that mum gave me once!'

Not wanting to be eaten or even give Belvina a chance to do anything to her Marietta carefully pressed her want against Belvina's side and thought of the spell she wanted, a strong stunning spell so she could escape and get help from the Professor's who would hopefully stop the evil woman and free any other girls that she and the other woman had kidnapped.

In a flash of red Belvina found herself falling under the stunning spell and her hard earned meal spilling out of her hold before she could do anything to stop them. Belvina's last thoughts before she lost to the darkness was how she would make Marietta pay, she would no longer offer the young Ravenclaw girl the option of becoming one of them.

**End.**


	8. Mary McDonaldTeddy Lupin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: ****Mary McDonald/Teddy Lupin**, **Besmirch/es/ed, Never Bite The Hand That Feeds You, Gryffindor House Fic.**

**Asked By a Toddler?**

Big fat tears ran down Teddy's red face as he held a proud lion stuff toy in a death grip as he walked through the empty hallways of Hogwarts. Around his neck hung a simple wooden wolf head pendent with a large crack in it hanging around a thick black cord. Little feet carried the toddler through the empty hallways as he looked for signs of life.

"T-This is not Grandma's house," Teddy said with a sniffle as he looked to his stuff toy lion, "Uncle Nev said I'd go to Grandma's before the last of the bad people came to hurt us."

Trying to put on a brave face Teddy rubbed his besmirches face in an attempt to get rid of his tears as he continued to toddle along with wide scared eyes. His tiny heart pounded in his chest as he continued to walk, scared amber eyes looked at every little thing that he passed by as he searched for something that he recognised. After a few minutes but what seemed like hours of walking through dusty and stone silent hallways a low buzzing came to Teddy's sensitive ears.

"Do you hear that Godric?" Teddy asked his stuff toy lion as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "I think I hear people, do you think we should go to the noise?"

For the next few moments Teddy stared his lifeless lion straight in the eye and the only sound or movement he made was a 'hu uh' or a nod of the head. A few minutes later Teddy nodded his head and began walking towards the sound.

'I hope you made the right decision Godric' Teddy thought nervously as the noise grew louder and louder the more he walked through the empty hallway 'There is too much noise for it to be Grandma's house on the other side of that door.'

As little feet walked along the old stone hallway Teddy found himself coming to a old solid oak door that hung open slightly. Teddy gulped nervously as bit back his tears as what he had first heard as a soft buzzing was now at the loudest he had ever heard and it was now obviously voices of people excitedly talking to each other.

With one last look at his stuff toy lion for some reassurance Teddy whispered into its ear softly, "Remember what Auntie 'Mione told us, never bite the hand that feeds you," before turning his attention back to the door and taking a deep breath to gather up his courage.

One small hand gripped the side of the open door and, being careful not to get his fingers trapped if the door suddenly closed, Teddy let out a soft grunt as he used his werewolf strength to push open the heavy oak door only to come face to face with the most unexpected sight he could of ever thought of.

"Godric, I do not think that we are in Uncle Nev's Greenhouse or at Grandma's house anymore," Teddy gasped out softly as he looked over the giant moving staircases and magical paintings, "We are at Hogwarts! I wonder if we can find Uncle Harry! Maybe his in his classroom."

With relief on his tiny face Teddy rushed forwards towards the stairs going upwards which would led him to his uncle Harry's classroom only to freeze in shock as he laid eyes on a much younger looking yet still strict looking Headmistress McGonagall walk by while heavily involved in a talk with who Teddy recognised as a younger Professor Hooch. Wide amber eyes watched as the two familiar yet different people walked farther and farther away from him until they were out of sight.

'What is going on?' Teddy thought to himself as he stumbled backward nervously only to find himself colliding with a pair of legs.

"Awww, are you okay cutie?" the owner of the legs asked letting Teddy know he was speaking to a female student, "My name is Mary MacDonald, who are you little guy? You look lost. Is one of your parents a Professor here?"

Not turning around Teddy looked up with wide childish eyes only to find himself looking at what could only be a sixth year Gryffindor student with long brown hair and kind brown eyes. Biting his lip nervously unsure what to do Teddy finally made up his mind.

"I lost, my Portkey did not work right," Teddy replied as he turned around and held his chubby arms up to Mary, "Can you take me to uncle Harry?"

"Sure I can pumpkin," Mary answered with a smile as she easily scooped up Teddy and placed him on her hip, "Any idea where your uncle Harry might be? I bet his frantic with worry looking for you."

"In his classroom teaching?" Teddy suggested as he bit his lower lip nervously and stared at Mary, "M-Miss. Mary?"

"Yes pumpkin?" Mary said as she turned and headed towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, it was most likely that Teddy belonged to the new Defence Professor as the Professor was new that year.

"You pretty," Teddy blurted out causing Mary to stumble slightly, "I like you, you kind, you help me lots and you take me to uncle Harry!"

"Thank you my little pumpkin but I am only doing the right thing," Mary replied with a giggle as she reached over and ruffled Teddy's already messy locks, "Who taught you to be such a smooth talker to the girls?"

"Uncle Ron," Teddy replied seriously much to Mary's amusement through his next question took her by surprise, "Can we have sex together?"

"WHAT!" Mary cried out in shock as she quickly came to a stop so she would not walk into the nearby wall, "W-Why do you say you want to do t-t-th-that for with me?"

"You kind, pretty, take me to uncle Harry and I like you lots," Teddy answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Uncle Ron and Auntie 'Mione said they are kind to each other, and they like each other lots and uncle Harry brought them together. Just like us!"

"...Yes..." Mary said slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"So will you marry me? I know where to find all the good chocolate bar's that aunt 'Mione hid."

Mary let out a silent groan, she could not believe that she had just been asked to marry by a toddler.

**End.**


	9. Bill WeasleyWalden Macnair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: ****Bill Weasley/Walden Macnair, Walk/s/ed/ing, Blankly, Slytherin House Fic.**

**My Death Lover**

Bill's heart pounded as his hand tightly gripped the goblin made coin from hundreds of years ago in his hand. Shock washed through his body as he gazed around as he stared around the entrance hall with wide shocked eyes, it looked exactly like the school's entrance hall had before it got destroyed during the final battle.

'Did the coin make me travel back in time?' Bill thought in shock as he turned and looked down at the innocent looking object in his hand which glinted in the afternoon light 'But how is it possible? It not only took me through time but also to another location!'

Taking a deep breath Bill allowed his emotions to calm as he remembered just what time he was in, the chances were extremely high that he was now in the time when Voldemort was still alive and the war was going strong. Deciding it would be best to find out what era he had landed in before seeking out any sort of help Bill turned to the main staircases with the intention of finding answers in the library.

"If I remember right then the Hogwarts library had a large donation of books in the middle of Mum's and Dad's time in Hogwarts so that should at least let me know what time I am in roughly," Bill muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs looking blankly ahead of him.

Lost in deep thought Bill allowed his feet to carry him along the familiar path to the library as his mind wondered. Goblin's and time travel filled his mind as he tried to think of just how he could of travelled in time. As he came to the floor with the library Bill turned and headed towards the doorway that would take him to the library only to find himself colliding with another person.

"I'm sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was going," Bill said quickly with a sheepish smile on his face, "I am a bit lost you see and I was heading towards the library in search of some answers."

"What are you doing in Hogwarts?" A familiar voice asked gruffly causing Bill to freeze, "I know that you are not a Professor and you do not look like a student."

With wide shocked eyes Bill slowly looked up only to find himself staring into the familiar eyes of Walden Macnair. As Bill continued to stare at the younger Death Eater standing in front of him Bill felt his blood go cold as his mind ran a mile a minute as he tried to figure out who to feel from one of the most powerful Death Eater's in front of him. Bill was in deep trouble, the Walden Macnair in the future lived for death, he loved death so much he became a Death Eater and an executioner just so he could enjoy death at its finest.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Walden asked again as he stared into the most amazing pair of blue eyes he had ever seen, "Do not make me ask again."

"I...I am called Bill, I work for the goblins at the bank," Bill answered carefully as a frown appeared on his face when he noticed the lack of evilness, darkness and craziness that was missing which Walden had in the future, "When I picked up an old object to examine it I found myself being transported from the bank to here...and well when I was heading up to the library to try and find some information on the goblin object I met you..."

Bill waited with baited breath as Walden stared down at him blankly with no expression on his face. Bill's stomach twisted and turned as sweat poured down his back like never before, his heart pounded in his chest in fear and another emotion. Slowly as Bill thought the unknown emotion over more and more understanding and shock came to his face as Bill easily recognised the emotion as the beginning of a crush, and a bad one at that.

'Just great Bill, just bloody great' Bill swore, scolding himself mentally while trying his best to prevent a blush from forming on his face 'Of all the damn people that you had to go and develop a crush on it just had to be the big bad Death Eater, _Walden Macnair._ Merlin, what is mum and the rest of the family going to say?'

Lost in his inner ramblings and scolding's Bill did not notice until Walden had a firm but gentle grip on his chin. Unable to do anything as puppy love took over Bill the red haired man allowed Walden to gently pull his face forwards until their lips met in a kiss. At first the kiss was tender and light, full of nervous and shy love only for it to change into a heated kiss full of love and passion as the nervous and shyness flew out of the window. A low moan of pleasure fell out of Bill's lips as he felt Walden sneaking an arm around his waist and drawing him closer.

"Mine," Walden hissed out causing Bill to let out an uncontrollable whimper of pleasure, "You are all mine."

"Y-Yours, all yours," Bill replied back softly as his free hand buried itself in Walden's black robes, "B-But I...I am not..."

"You are not what?" Walden asked as a dark expression took over his face causing Bill to gulp nervously.

"I am not from this time, I am from the future, the goblin coin I was looking at somehow brought me to the Hogwarts' entrance hall in the future," Bill answered as he found himself unable to lie to the younger but stronger man in front of him, "And...look at me? My hands are already starting to disappear. The spell is already starting to take me back to my original time."

"Then I will find you and when I find you I will not let you go," Walden said passionately as he lent forwards and placed oddly tender kisses along Bill's many scars, "I will find you love, I won't let anything stand in my way, not even time."

Nodding his head slowly with unsure but trusting eyes Bill allowed the spell to carry him back through time leaving Walden standing in an empty doorway.

"I promise I will make whoever hurt you pay," Walden whispered to the wind once Bill was gone, "I will _kill_ those whoever hurt you or ever will hurt you."

**End.**


	10. Amycus CarrowLaura Madley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Amycus Carrow/Laura Madley, Serendipity, Ghost Towns, Hufflepuff Student Fic.**

**Run, Run, Little Badger**

Fear blinded her as she clumsily ran through the ghost town that was once known as Hogsmade. High pitch evil laughter and screams of pain overpowered her hearing while blood covered the walls of buildings looking as if someone had began to paint the buildings red. As tears ran down Laura's dirty and exhausted face she began to curse her serendipity as the sound of footsteps behind her grew closer and closer.

'Those damn bastards, their enjoying chasing me like a pack of animals after their prey' Laura cursed mentally as she looked around for some kind of shelter.

Through there were many empty buildings with doors, walls and even roof's blown off none of them called out to Laura. None of them looked _safe_ enough to hide in as odd bricks fell down onto the ground every few seconds. It seemed that she had two different options but they both resulted in the same way out of the situation she had found herself in, death.

'Being crushed to death by a building or being tortured then killed by Death Eater's can't be the only way to go' Laura thought with a silent whimper only to jump as a loud laugh came to Laura's ears.

Amycus Carrow had found her.

"My pretty little badger with your beautiful blue eyes and blond hair where are you?" Amycus sang mockingly as he drew closer and closer to Laura, "Do you not want to become my wife? I have some bad news for you my little badger, no matter what happens when I capture you you'll become my little wifeie!"

As the curl laughter echoed throughout the empty streets of Hogsmade tears of fear and apprehension poured down Laura's face. The mere thought of becoming Amycus' wife made her sick to her stomach, she had to escape, she had to find a way to freedom, to safety.

'Alright Laura, you can do this, just keep on running until you find help' Laura thought to herself as she pushed herself to begin running away from the Death Eater following her 'You have come this far and you cannot give up after coming so far.'

With a fresh wave of determination shinning in her eyes Laura quickly patted her pocket and felt her mother's favourite necklace hidden away safely in her pocket. The last time Laura had seen her parents her mother had turned it into a Portkey and made Laura promise her that she would always have it on her. There was now a high chance that it could save her life, that was if she could make it past the Wards that now surrounded both Hogwarts and Hogsmade that the Death Eater's had put up moments before they had taken Hogwarts and Hogsmade.

'I'm almost there, I've almost made it' Laura thought in relief as she spotted the tell tale twinkle of the Wards letting her know she had reached the edge of the Wards 'Just a tiny bit more running to do, just a few more minutes of running until you make it to safety!'

Just as Laura reached the edge of the Wards and a relieved smile blossomed on her face the angry voice of Amycus cried out causing horror and fear to replace Laura's short lived relief and hope.

"_Accio Laura Madley!_" Amycus cried out loudly and powerfully causing the upset Hufflepuff to fly back a short distance into Amycus's waiting arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Laura cried out as tears fell down her eyes, she screamed and punched and kicked only to find her efforts where in vain "Let me go now!"

"Run, run, little badger," Amycus whispered gruffly into the still struggling Laura's ears, "Because if you get captured by me you will find yourself in my bed-OW!"

At Amycus's words of her in the same bed with Amycus Laura lost it and bit down hard on Amycus wand hand causing him to not only let Laura go but also drop his wand. As Amycus took a step backwards Laura did not allow herself to lose a single second, quickly she scooped up the dropped wand, pulled out her mother's favourite necklace and began running in the direction she had just been magically dragged from.

"You little BITCH!" Amycus yelled out in anger as he began looking around the ground for his wand only to find no sign of his wand, "Get back here girl! Give me back my wand!"

A victorious smile appeared on Laura's face as she continued to run and ignored the shouts of the Death Eater behind her. As long as she continued to run and did not look back then this was now an even chase and Laura's chances of making her way to freedom had just drastically shot up.

"No! I refuse to even be in the same building as you, you filthy flea ridden bastard!" Laura shouted out at the top of her lungs knowing that she was already marked for death so it would not matter what she said, "If you want a wife so badly you should start with having a good bath first! You really need to learn what warm water and soap is!"

"You filthy mouthed badger!" Amycus roared out in anger as he began running towards Laura, "When I get my hands on you I'll make sure that you never-"

Amycus words where cut off as Laura ran out of the Wards, pulled out her mother's favourite necklace, clearly spoke the password and disappeared only to reappear in the safety of her parents arms in their small safe house in the countryside of Spain until the end of the war.

**End.**


	11. Mafalda HopkirkGodric Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Mafalda Hopkirk/Godric Gryffindor, Fire, Trench Coat, and the Founders Era.**

**Tender Moments**

A tender expression full of love shone from Godric's eyes as he gazed across the room at the mature woman sleeping soundly on the bed opposite him. Her messy grey hair against the rich red pillow seemed to give the sleeping woman a beautiful glow that Godric found himself unable to explain.

'My dear love, I wish that things would not work out like this for us' Godric thought with a depressed sigh as he ran a hand through his red haired beard thoughtfully 'I wish I could find a way for us to stay together in my time but it seems like it is not meant to be.'

Letting out a heavy sigh Godric turned and stared thoughtfully into the fire of the small candle that lit his bedroom during the cold winter nights. Spells, potions and even the strange item of clothing his beautiful Mafalda came from her time to his own wear, if he remembered rightly she called it a trench coat, to cover her beautiful body.

At the thought of the clothes his beloved Mafalda wore and how they showed off her precious and perfect body had Godric feeling like a naughty school boy in need of some time alone in his bedroom. The way Mafalda's black, white and purple white outfit clung to her body showing off all of her beautiful and amazing through Godric mentally made a note to ask one of his female founders for help in finding an outfit that would cover those delicious legs of Mafalda's.

'If you somehow managed to stay in my time without a fear of being dragged back I would offer you myself in marriage' Godric thought with a love sick sigh as he turned his attention to Mafalda causing his expression to quickly soften 'I wish I could find some way to let her know of my true unconditional love for her throughout the ages and time no matter how far apart we find ourselves.'

Letting out a thoughtful sigh Godric ran his hands through his messy red beard, which was a bad habit he got after needing to do something with his hands while he thought, only for a large grin to appear on his face a few minutes later. With one last tender look at Mafalda Godric stood up, carefully as not to wake the sleeping witch, and made his way over to his bedroom draws.

'I know I have them somewhere, Helga made me have them made of any young lady that took my fancy when she was going through that blasted match maker phase as the young ones call it now a days' Godric thought as he opened and closed various draws looking for the small black box that he had put _safely _away for safe keeping 'I should of never of put that blasted box away in a safe place! I should of remembered about my habit of losing things forever when I put things away safe.'

Grumbling to himself under his breath Godric began to open and close the draws as his frustration over took him not realising just how loud he had gotten or how his noise had awoken Mafalda and she was now staring at him with soft but amused hazel brown eyes.

After a few minutes of watching her beloved Godric frantically rummage around in his drawers and cupboards Mafalda finally thought enough was enough and gave him some pity. Making some noise so she would not startle the warrior Mafalda slowly sat up.

"Are you looking for something?" Mafalda asked kindly, "If you tell me what you have lost I might be able to help you out."

"I have lost the blasted ring box, the little black one with the two rings, one for myself and one for my chosen lady, that I had made," Godric replied without realising just who he was speaking too as he felt safe enough around Mafalda to let his guard down, "I was going to give one of the rings to my Mafalda so she would know how much I love her, even if she is forcibly taken back to her own time."

"Oh really? Well I am sure that Mafalda will just adore the ring and the thought," Mafalda replied, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she gazed at Godric with a playful smile on her lips, "Have you tried looking where you normally keep it? Maybe trying that draw that has a lock on it?"

"That...is a wonderful idea," Godric replied, still without looking up, pulling the small golden key out of his pocket Mafalda watched as Godric unlocked the draw, opened it and in a quick flash pulled out the small black ring box in question before quickly closing and locking the draw and letting out a cry of triumph, "Thank you my wonderful Mafalda! I do not know what I would of done with...out...you..."

Playfulness and love shone in Mafalda's eyes as she giggled like a school girl as Godric turned around to face her with wide shocked eyes and the black ring box in question held tightly in his right hand against his chest. Mentally Mafalda counted backwards from ten as she waited for a reaction from Godric and as she reached zero she was not disappointed.

"M- Mafalda!" Godric cried out in shock as his face went deathly pale, "I...your awake!"

"That I am," Mafalda answered with a smile as she stood up making Godric gulp as he watched Mafalda's skirt show more of her legs as it had gotten twisted in her long sleep, "Now what was this you told me about a ring my dear one?"

"I..I...the ring I want to give you was made using different sorts of jewels, gems, precious metal and other similar items I have gained over the years," Godric explained nervously as he did his best to push his nervous to the back and focus on giving Mafalda the ring, "I saved my money up for five years so I could go to the best and honest jewellery maker in the whole of England so I could have them made."

Mafalda watched as Godric thumbed about with the small box only to open it a few seconds later to show the most amazing rings that she had ever seen. The ring itself was a beautiful blend of several different types of metal while an assortment of different gems and jewels rested on the top. For Mafalda it was a beautiful mix that she could find no fault with.

"Will you accept?" Godric asked simply, his question holding so many different meanings to it.

In reply with a confident and honoured expression on her face Mafalda simply nodded her head and offered her hand to Godric who lovingly slipped her ring on and sealed it with a kiss.

**End.**


	12. Morfin GauntTom Riddle JR

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Morfin Gaunt/Tom Riddle Jr, Hen Night/Stag Night, Sock, and the Tom Riddle Era.**

**Death By A Sock**

Insane red eyes watched from the shadows as Tom Riddle waited for his _dear_ uncle to return home from a friend's stag party. While Tom had been invited, for the first time since he was now officially sixteen Tom had turned down the invitation in favour of plotting and preparing to murder his uncle Morfin. Tom's hands tightened around a bright green sock that had more holes in it then it had material.

'I will show him, I will show everyone that you never cheat on Lord Voldemort' Tom thought darkly as a dark hiss fell out of his lips at the thought of revenge 'I will use this sock to kill the bastard for even thinking of having fun with someone else who is not me!'

As time went by Tom continued to plot his revenge without caring about the dead bodies of his relatives that littered the floor around him. What looked like red paint pooled around his feat through he took no notice as the gleam in his eye grew as time went by. In his hands he held his murder weapon of choice, one of his uncle Morfin's favourite socks.

'I do not care if it is a pair of socks or another person or himself' Tom thought angrily as his eyes turned into snake like slits 'If I find anything that my Morfin loves more than me then there will be punishment, I will not stand for it.'

A collection of drunken shouts from outside the small cottage suddenly caught Tom's attention. Tom silently stepped backwards into the shadows and stood silently as the happy but drunken cries and shouts of Morfin's friends came to his ears. As the sound of drunken and unsteady footsteps came up the gravel path towards the cottage's front door Tom stood calmly in the shadows. No emotion was felt or shown as he stood tall and stiff with the sock in his hand, the only hint of emotion that Tom showed was the slight insane glint in his eyes as he stared hungrily at the front door waiting to murder Morfin Riddle.

Tom kept deadly calm, even as the sound of his uncle and lover fumbling with the front door keys with his chubby hands came to Tom's ears. As a loud hiccup came was heard alerting him to Morfin's drunken state and the sound of the cottage keys falling to the ground a dark deadly grin came to Tom's face.

'In his current state it will make it even easier for everyone to think he killed everyone while drunk before killing himself in grief when he came to his senses' Tom thought smugly as the sound of Morfin trying and failing several times to pick up the keys was heard 'I cannot wait to see what that double timing fool will look like as I use his favourite sock to kill him.'

With dark murderous thoughts in his mind and an insane grin on his face as Tom enjoyed each and every one of the murderous thoughts and how they grew darker and more evil with each passing one. As the sound of the key entering the lock came to Tom's ear's he could not help but to start counting down the few minutes that remained of his uncle's life.

'It is too bad really' Tom thought as his hands tightened their hold on the sock 'If only he chooses to stay outside for the night where everyone can see him or if he chose to stay at a friend's house he would of lived to see another sunrise...through I would still kill him. I do not take betrayal lightly, especially from those who I think of as my family, as my lover!'

An angry snarl came to Tom's face as his eyes flashed red and his knuckles turned white with his tight grip on the sock. The image of Morfin kissing that blond bitch flashed through Tom's mind making him even more angry.

'What does that blond bitch have that I do not have?' Tom asked himself angrily 'I have brains, power, strength, _magic_, charm and more! What does that bloody woman have that I do not have! What caused Morfin to fall in love with the woman?!'

Tom would never know or find out that the answer to his question was true love, the woman loved Morfin for who he was inside.

Suddenly the sound of the lock clicking and the door opening broke Tom out of his insane inner rant. The heavy yet familiar sounds of his ex-lover and soon to be dead ex-lover came to Tom's ears. Silently staying in the shadows Tom watched as the drunken man wobbly made his way into the house and shut the door behind him.

"Oh T-hic!-Tommy~ Your Morfin i-hic!-is home!" Morfin called out totally unaware of the danger he was in, "Your Morfin missed you! Why do you not come and give me a big h-hic!-hug?"

Sizing his chance and not willing to miss it Tom quickly darted out of the shadows and used his nibble and quick body and jumped behind Morfin with the sock firmly going around the elder man's neck.

"T-Tommy?" Morfin questioned in his drunken haze as he found himself struggling to breath, "T-this isn't...a very nice...way to..."

"Welcome you home?" Tom said as he finished Morfin's sentence, "This is your punishment, this is your punishment of daring to _kiss_ that blond woman! You know your mine! You bloody know it but you still betryed me and kissed her!"

"I-I love you like...a son," Morfin gasped out as his oxygen lacking and drunken brain tried to work function correctly, "The woman...Sa-

"I do not care," Tom hissed out angrily as he gave a harsh tug of the sock causing the final blow to be delivered, "You are mine, you should of never of kissed her. You are mine!"

Feeling the life gone from the now empty body of his uncle Morfin Tom let go of the sock and stepped backwards with a satisfied look on his face. Looking around him as if seeing what he had done for the first time a dark expression crossed Tom's face before he gave Morfin's dead body a sharp kick before turning and walking out of the house.

**End.**


	13. Remus LupinPomona Sprout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Remus Lupin/Pomona Sprout, Piano, Time Goes By, and Marauders Era.**

**School Boy Crushes**

Fifth Year Gryffindor student Remus Lupin gulped nervously as he stood alone in his Herbology class waiting for the lesson to begin. A dusting of red covered his face through it was almost unnoticeable as he sniffed the area only to gain a strong scent mixed in with the flowers and other plants of the greenhouse. It was the scent of Pomona Sprout, Remus' Herbology Professor and secret crush.

'Bloody Merlin, if James or Sirius knew the real reason why I chose to take Herbology this year I would never hear the end of it' Remus thought as he looked around the greenhouse as if he was trying to spot one of his friends in a secret hiding place 'James would most likely transfigure something into a piano and ask if I would play a love song on it for Professor Sprout.'

Letting out a low groan Remus did his best to push his thoughts of his secret crush to the back of his mind and reached down and grabbed his school bag. Lifting it up and placing it in his lap Remus began to rummage around in it only for a frown to appear on his face when h could find no sign of his homework.

'Did Sirius pick up my Herbology homework by mistake?' Remus thought as it would of not been the first time that the playful dog animagus had turned up half way through one of Remus' classes holding Remus' homework in his hand and claiming that Remus had his homework.

Deciding that it would be better if he looked through his bag more closely just in case he missed his homework so he would have enough time to track down Sirius and swap their homework before class began Remus began to flick through books and odd pockets.

'I worked so damn hard on that homework too' Remus thought with an angry scowl as he remembered the many hours he had spent slaving over his Herbology homework just for Professor Sprout to give him one of her amazingly beautiful smiles in praise.

After several more minutes of looking for his homework only to find no sign of it in his bag Remus let out a groan. It seemed that his worse fears had come true and he had left his homework back in his dorm or Sirius had taken his homework to his class to try and hand it in as his own. That never worked as Sirius did not even take Herbology.

So not wanting to see the disappointed look on Professor Sprout's eyes Remus quickly stood up only for his escape to be cut off by the object of his romantic feelings to walk in without batting a single eyelash at Remus who was out of his seat and heading towards the exit.

"Welcome class, today we will be continuing with our work from less lesson," Professor Sprout said as she walked through the classroom and up to the front as the whole class but Remus, who was giving her worried and dreamy looks, let out a low groan as they remembered the disaster of less class, "Oh and Mr. Lupin, thank you for turning in this classes homework early and with just an interesting title as 'Time Goes By' as it is about the plant we all know that is one of the main ingredients in the Time Turner."

At Professor Sprout's cheerful words as she looked at him with a large smile from her place at the front of the classroom had Remus groaning loudly and wanting to bang his head against the table, hard.

'Damn it, I am just a fool!' Remus moaned out as he turned and sat back down in his seat 'I cannot believe that I forgot for a moment that I handed it in two lesson's early in an attempt to impress her! At least it looks like it worked.'

Feeling Professor Sprout's kind and expressive eyes land on him Remus gulped nervously, nodded his head stiffly and turned his gaze downwards so he would avoid Professor Sprout seeing his blush.

"Now then I expect everyone else to have their homework ready and completed to hand in today just like Mr. Lupin's here," Professor Sprout said with a smile that made Remus go weak at the knees, "With the end of the term coming up I would like to mark all of this term's work before next term's homework begins to pile in. Anyone who has not handed in their last piece of homework for this term by tomorrow evening will have a detention, with me on the first day of school when we come back."

A round of collective murmurs of agreement and groans came from the class at Professor Sprouts words while Rmemus hung off of Professor Sprout's words like w young puppy dog following its mother around obediently.

"Now that, I hope that everyone still has their notes on the last class?" Professor Sprout said with a happy smile as her students took that as their queue to either panic and use the person sitting beside them notes or to pull out their own notes from their belongings, "Good! Then go and get your plant from last class, which should have your name on it if you had followed my instructions last lesson, and bring it back to your spot at the table with your belongings that you used last class as well out. We will be very busy and productive this class!"

Another wave of groans echoed through the class only for Remus' grin to threaten to split his face in half. Remus just loved Herbology lessons where Professor Sprout would talk on and on while they took notes. It gave him a perfect excuse to listen to her voice that entered Remus' mature day dreams. With a love sick sigh Remus quickly rushed to do as Professor Sprout said while making sure that he did not look too excited, it seemed that he had been gifted with his favourite type of lesson that had Remus letting out little love sick sighs all day long.

**End.**


	14. Fred WeasleyAlicia Spinnet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Fred Weasley/Alicia Spinnet, Love Hurts, Light Dusting, and Golden Trio Era.**

**Snowy Love**

A light dusting of snow covered the castle grounds alerting everyone to the arrival of winter. The sun hung low in the sky causing several people to wince in the morning as the sun hit them in the eyes. The large main doors that were open during the warmer months where closed shut keeping in much needed warmth in the large castle while a small door large enough for a small group to walk through together was open in the middle of one of the large oak doors.

Leading from the small door was two pairs of footsteps that thanks to the snow led right to Fred Weasley and Alicia Spinnet who was walking around the Great Lake with their gloved covered hands intertwined together. Their faces where flushed and it was very easy to see just how cold the pair was as they huddled together talking in hushed voices but neither one of them cared as they began to walk around the Great Lake once again while continuing their hushed discussion.

"I do not know if we can continue being a couple Fred," Alicia admitted nervously as her hand tightened around Fred's, "I'm scared...we are in the middle of a war Fred, the Ministry has already started to make its move with sending Umbridge here to _teach_ Defence. I think we are about to head into the eye of the storm...I could not bear to see you hurt during the war because of me."

"If I die during the war because I was protecting you then I will die a very happy man," Fred said simply as he gave Alicia's check a quick peck, "I love you Alicia, I promise you that no matter what happens I will always be at your side, even if that means having to be there in spirit."

"But I do not want you to be there in spirit, if we really are going to follow our hearts and stay as lovers through this war I want us to be alive still when it finishes," Alicia replied as emotional pain shone in her eyes, "Love hurts during war time Fred...I got a letter yesterday letting me know that one of my cousin's had been caught up in a Death Eater attack...he did not make it..."

Fred let out a deep sigh as he stared at his girlfriend with understanding, his blue eyes took in the beauty that was all Alicia. Fred loved the way her face was so beautifully shaped and how her long hair framed her face yet she was also strong and independent as she had proven in not only the Quidditch pitch but also during the hard times they had faced since the arrival of Umbridge. As Fred tried to find the correct words to say a small smile came to his face as the low hanging winter sun light Alicia up making her look even more beautiful as she stood out against the winter background.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met," Fred suddenly said causing both of them to blush, "I...I understand what you mean Alicia but we have to live, we have to have something waiting for us at the end of the war. We need to have a future, a light at the end of the tunnel. The war will be ending soon, everyone is starting to make their big move."

"But how can you be so sure about that?" Alicia asked as she let out a heavy sigh ignoring the worried look Fred shot her, "Fred...when school is over I want to start a family with you, I want the war to be over so I know for sure it will be a safe place to bring my precious children into. I do not want to fear every single second about what might be around the corner."

"I can be sure that the end of the war is only a few years away because of my little brother in all but blood," Fred said gently as he gave Alicia's hand a comforting squeeze, "You know how Harry does things love, plus even if I have to hide you away in some of the secret passages in Hogwarts I know about I will not let a single thing happen to you, I promise."

Alicia let out a heavy sigh as she looked straight into Fred's truthful blue eyes, both her heart and mind knew that Fred would keep her safe, and in the future their growing family safe, yet she could not help but to feel nervous. War was coming and Alicia could tell that the battle that would decide just who would win the war was only a few years away.

Letting out a heavy sigh Alicia looked up at the morning sky only to find it pure white as a fresh batch of clouds full with snow rolled in. As she looked up at the sky thoughtfully and held her beloved boyfriend's hand as they walked around the Great Lake a wave of happiness and love hit her causing a smile to appear on her face.

"You know...I really think we are meant to be together, to see the end of this war out and to have a bright future together," Alicia said as she turned her attention to Fred who simply nodded in reply, "For us to be planning a _future_ together like this...for us to be talking about what will happen in several years time with the war, our future, about _children_...it amazes me."

"So you admit that we are meant to be together and separating because of the war is a bad idea?" Fred said with a playful grin on his face making Alicia smile back.

"Yes," Alicia said with a sly grin on her face, "But before you can ask how much I agree with you come closer and I will show you."

Fred leant in closer, Alicia placed a loving kiss on his lips as a fresh wave of snow started to fall from the sky.

**End.**


	15. Louis WeasleyKevin Enthwhitsle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Louis Weasley/Kevin Enthwhistle, Smugness, Hot Spring, and Next-Gen Era.**

**A Holiday?**

Louis Weasley let out a heavy sigh as he laid lazily on the sofa in the Ravenclaw dorms ignoring the world around him. The Ravenclaw's had fast became used to Louis' presence when he had started to date Kevin Enthwhistle, the time traveller who had gotten caught up in a potion's explosion and sent into the future. That had been three years ago and Louis and Kevin had been dating for two years.

"What do you think of going to see the muggle version of broom races?" Kevin asked as he sat on the floor in front of the sofa with a large brochure open and resting in his lap, "I hear that they drive around in things called cats-"

"They drive around in _cars_ Kev," Louis corrected lazily as he remembered his aunt Hermione's various 'lessons'' that he and his cousin's had had before coming to Hogwarts, "Why are you looking trough that brochure on holiday's for?"

"I need to know where to take you after we complete our NEWT's," Kevin replied with a cheeky grin that just oozed smugness causing Louis to roll his eyes and groan, "Besides I think everyone is in need of a holiday after any exam...What do you think of going to these really cool Hot Springs? I hear that they are good for reducing pain, stress and-"

"Hot Springs? Really?" Louis asked with an amused and shocked expression, "Kevin if you want a hot spring so badly why not just transfigure one? Merlin knows that if you did Professor McGonagall would give you top marks in your transfiguration exam."

"While spells in this time have greatly improved it would not be the same as going to a real life hot spring and enjoying it for ourselves," Kevin replied as he tilted his head backwards to look up at his boyfriend, "What is wrong? Do you not want to go on a holiday? Is going with me the problem?"

"WHAT! NO!" Louis cried out in shock as he quickly sat up spluttering, "It is not true and you know it! I am just worried about getting you out of the country because of all the security, even if it has been years and years since uncle Harry and the others defeated the Dark Lord people are still scared of another Dark Lord rising."

"And the fact that I am a time traveller stuck in the future without the proper papers will cause several people to panic," Kevin finished as understanding shone in his eyes making Kevin sigh in relief, "But...with the close ties and connections that your family has it should not be a problem to make the needed papers just...appear?"

"True but it would take a good year or so to do as we would want it to look official as possible and make it look like we are going through the correct channels," Louis answered as a thoughtful expression crossed his face, "We could always ask for help from aunt Hermione and mum would be more than happy to help if we make it into a family holiday..."

"Great! Then we can go on holiday because we have several years until we finish Hogwarts!" Kevin cried out excitedly as he slammed the holiday brochure shut and stood up, "I will send a letter to the family first thing tomorrow!"

"First thing tomorrow?" Louis asked, repeating his boyfriend's words, as he laid down on the sofa gain and turned onto his side, "With how excited you are about this going on holiday business I would of thought that you would of written the letter to my parents by now asking for help."

"I would of but we do have at least two years to go and besides we have something more important to do," Kevin said as he placed the brochure down on the floor, "Like the second reason I asked you to come here this evening."

"Oh?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Kevin, "You mean you did not just ask me to come here because you want to look at my amazing body while we talk about your idea of a holiday?"

"Well...that is part of the reason why," Kevin said with a huff before sitting down on the same sofa Louis was lying on, "But there is another one, now budge over."

Understanding what his lover wanted to do Louis quickly moved over until his back was up against the back of the sofa. Not caring what anyone else would say or think Kevin turned his body and laid down on the sofa next to Louis only to let out a happy relaxed sigh when he felt Louis' arms wrapping around his body.

"Are you sure that you did not just want to use the excuse of planning a holiday to snuggle?" Louis asked as be spooned Kevin, "Because you know you do not even have to ask..."

"I know that love, I do," Kevin replied with a sigh of happiness, "But I really do want to go on a holiday with you, I just thought with the exams and me being a time traveller I thought both of us could use it..."

Louis let out a heavy sigh as he snuggled with Kevin and thought his lover's words over.

'I do not even know why I am putting up a fight for' Louis thought as a smile came to his face as Kevin turned around and hugged him 'Kevin always wins because of those puppy dog eyes of his...and his hot sexy body does not help any...I guess it cannot hurt.'

Kevin watched his boyfriend closely waiting for a reply only for a relieved smile to appear on his face as Louis let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, we can have a go at planning a holiday and saving up for one together," Louis finally said only for Kevin to give him a large happy smile, "Besides, I would be willing to follow you anywhere."

**End.**


	16. Audrey WeasleyCadmus Peverell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Audrey Weasley/Cadmus Peverell, Retrospectively, Settling In For A Long Siege, and about a Weasley.**

**Portal-napped**

Retrospectively Audrey Weasley found herself wishing that she had never gotten out of her bed that morning, through then again she knew that she would of been dragged through the strange portal even if she had stayed in the bed.

'I wish that my darling Percy had gotten dragged through the strange portal with me' Audrey thought depressed as she sat as still as a statue on the ground in front of the fire pit 'Things would not be so scary with him around...'

Knowing better than to try to run away or try anything Audrey let out a small sigh and stared into the flickering embers of the strong fire. Flashes of the cruel looking man went through her mind causing her to wince at the cruel and evil look on the man's face. Her breath sharpened as his words echoed in her mind through she refused to allow her tears to fall as Audrey knew that it would only give the man a strange sick sense of pleasure.

'I do not want to be his wife, I do not want to give him any children' Audrey thought as she gripped her dress tightly 'The only person who I want to be a wife to and give children to is Percy.'

Looking around her for some way of distracting her from her depressing thoughts Audrey looked up at the beautiful blue cloudless sky as she tried her best to find some form of comfort.

'I wish that there was a cloud up there so I could picture myself floating away back to Percy' Audrey thought with a depressed sigh 'But I guess it would be like settling in for a long siege between us.'

As two happy bluetits flew across the sky Audrey watched them as they happily preformed their courtship dance in the air. A deep sadness from deep within her shone brightly in Audrey eyes through behind the depression shone a hidden strength.

'I wish I was one of those bluetits and Percy was the other one' Audrey thought sadly before lowering her eyes back to the flames 'Even though he said that the fire would keep away unwanted animals but that reason just makes me want to let it go out so a wild animal would eat me alive...it would be a better way to go then marrying that stupid _Cadmus Peverell_. If the way that he treats me is any hint on how he treats females then I am not surprised that he does not have a wife yet and has had to resort to just desperate measures.'

A soft crunching sound alerted her to her kidnapper's arrival so Audrey carefully schooled her face into one that showed her anger and displeasure but would not give him a single reason for him to seek revenge.

"Welcome back Lord Peverell," Audrey greeted primly and properly as she did not move a single muscle, "I hope that everything did _not_ go to your plan?"

A gruff chuckle came to Audrey's ears, "Oh it did my dear, I have managed to put in our orders for our wedding rings and I have got you an appointment for you to try on a wedding dress."

"I will not marry you Lord Peverell and even if I had wanted to I could not as Lady Magic would not allow me to," Audrey replied before holding up her hand with the golden wedding ring on it, "I am a married woman Lord Peverell and a very well one at that. Lady Magic has bonded my husband and I together and gave us her blessing."

"Yes it has, while you are correct my dear _wife_ you are right but you are also wrong," Cadmus replied with a sickening grin on his pointed face, "Have you forgotten that you are now in the past? That you will not be born for several hundred years? Magic does not know that you are married or not."

"Lady Magic is not limited by human made time," Audrey said with her face set in a strong expression, "If you want a wife so badly then why do you not start changing so you can court a young woman like most men do. The first thing that would have to go is your attitude."

"Do not be like that my dear wife," Cadmus said almost scolding manner as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped Audrey's shoulder too tightly on purpose, "You will learn to love my attitude, and it will be yours that will be gone not mine."

Fear began to build inside of Audrey at Cadmus' words only for her body to be covered in a strange tingling sensation that brought hope to her. It seemed as if Lady Magic had heard her pleas for help. Remembering the tales her mother used to tell her about Lady Magic Audrey found herself hoping with all her will that the tales were true and not just made up.

"I will not become your wife, I will not allow you to touch me in such a way," Audrey said darkly as she shrugged Cadmus' hand off of her shoulder, "I love my husband, I would not dishonour him by leaving him for another man. Lady Magic-"

"Is nothing to a man who has a stone that can bring the dead back to life!" Cadmus snapped out angrily as he slowly began to lose his temper, "You better just accept the situation you are now in woman and move on, future wife or no future wife I am starting to lose my temper."

Not wanting to tempt Cadmus anymore than she already had as Audrey knew she would need all her strength for when she finally made her escape she took a deep calming breath and returned to being a statue again.

"Fine, be that way you stupid woman," Cadmus snapped out angrily unaware of just what Magic was doing to save Audrey from him, "But you will be my wife, make it easier on yourself and just give in!"

'I won't, I won't give in' Audrey thought passionately as she felt the magic around her grow in power 'I will not betray my husband like this, I won't give in...besides it is only a matter of seconds now until I am free.'

Not wanting to give anything away in case Cadmus did something to interfere Audrey continued to sit and wait for the moment it would take her away from Cadmus and back to her beloved Percy. No matter what Cadmus said she would never marry him.

**End.**


	17. Charlie WeasleyHerpo the Foul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Charlie Weasley/Herpo the Foul, There is nothing like a good dose of another (wo)man to make a (wo)man appreciate his/her husband/wife, Motorcycles, and about a Weasley.**

**All I Wanted**

Charlie let out a low groan as he sat in the middle of the empty dragon layer muttering a large amount of curses and glaring at the smirking man standing in front of him.

"You know what?" Charlie said suddenly gaining the bald man's attention, "When I got asked to check out an empty dragon's nest because there was a chance an egg was left behind I would of never thought it would be your head or that I would find you of all people!"

"My powers are strong and I have taken several steps against death," Herpo replied calmly as he began to stroke his long beard, "I was simply in a deep sleep until the right time came to awaken."

"I heard it was because your wife caught you having sex with another woman and lost it," Charlie said dryly only to raise his eyebrow as Herpo gave him a wicked grin.

"There is nothing like a good dose of another woman to make a woman appreciate her husband," Herpo answered with a dark grin on his face making Charlie groan.

"You are not meant to be proud of the fact your wife caught you cheating!" Charlie all but shouted out hoping to alert any close by dragon tamers, "If you get married you are meant to be loyal! Through considering who I am talking to I should not be surprise!"

"Oh? You have heard of my amazing talents and powers have you?" Herpo asked with a large wicked grin as he gave Charlie a naughty wink which only made Charlie shudder in disgust, "Does it impress you that I am so powerful? Do you want to get to know me _very well_."

"I do not want to get to you know very well!" Charlie cried out his face going a mixture of red and green, "I would rather ride on one of those muggle motorcycle death traps then be in the same bed ten you!"

"Death traps?" Herpo asked perking up excitedly causing Charlie to put his face in his hand, "You know what a man likes, it seems that you are not only good to look at but also poses a good mind."

"Thank you but I am not interested in you and I will never be," Charlie said as he politely declined as he remembered just how powerful and dark the wizard standing in front of him was, "I have an idea, why don't we get out of this cave and make our way down to where the rest of my friends are?"

"And why should we bother with going to meet your friends for?" Herpo asked as he glared at Charlie and held his snake staff tightly, "If this is some ploy..."

"It is not!" Charlie cried out desperately as Herpo saw right through his plan, "I just thought you might be more comfortable inside a proper house with food and drink and chairs is all...maybe even a proper bed?"

"A proper bed you say?" Herpo asked with a smirk on his face causing Charlie to want to bang his head on the wall, "Are you trying to tell me something? I swing both ways if that is what you are trying to ask me."

Unable to think up a response Charlie simply shook his head and stayed silent as he carefully watched the man who history said that he was the first dark wizard ever and that he had created several dark spells and was the first known parslemouth, he breaded Basilisk's and also created the first Horcrux.

'I do not know if I should be running for my life or worrying about my innocence' Charlie thought dryly as he watched Herpo who had began to pace again with a thoughtful expression on his face 'I wonder what is going on through his mind...I wonder why he put himself into such a deep sleep all these years for...'

As if reading his mind Herpo paused in his pacing and turned to stare Charlie straight in the eyes. As blue eyes met yellow eyes Charlie found himself glued to his seat and unable to move as his heart pounded in his chest.

"I can see that you have a question that you want to ask me," Herpo said as he gazed into Charlie's blue eyes, "You want to know what colour underwear I am wearing, you naughty thing."

"Are you insane!" Charlie cried out in shock as he fell off of the small raised rock he had been sitting on, "I was going to ask you why did you put yourself into a magical sleep for if all you wanted to do when you woke up is flirt!"

"My dear fiery one, I wanted to do so much more that just play mind games with the first person I saw when I woke from my long slumber," Herpo said as a serious expression crossed his face causing a wave of fear to go through Charlie, "I was hoping that you would be willing to do me a...little favour."

"A favour?" Charlie asked as a frown appeared on his face, "I do not like where this is going."

"Do not be like that, I promise it won't hurt...much," Herpo said with a large grin causing Charlie to pull his wand, "I can even make it _pleasurable_ for you if you want me too."

"Sorry but I will not be helping you out in the near future or the past or whenever," Charlie said carefully as he discreetly pointed his wand at Herpo, "How about we go down to where my friends are? We have come fully repeated for anything so we are bound to have what you are looking for."

"Oh Pooie, why did you have to go and spoil my fun for?" Herpo asked with a pout causing Charlie to sigh in relief, "All I wanted was a fresh heart."

**End.**


	18. ConnollyPercy Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Connolly/Percy Weasley, Forever, Prolific Romance Writer, and about a Weasley.**

**Secret Romance**

Percy Weasley could not believe what he was doing, a blush covered his face as he shyly sat in a small room waiting for his secret boyfriend to arrive. His heart pounded in his chest as he fiddled about with his stack of parchment in his hand, when the Minister of Magic had requested him to become a prolific romance writer for the day and write about the Irish Quidditch player Connolly's new boyfriend who no one knew about Percy's heart had sung in pure happiness.

He was finally going to be able to see his beloved boyfriend without anyone jumping to conclusions. A soft smile came to Percy's face as he remembered the many special spells that had been casted on the room so no one but Percy and Connolly would be able to enter or exit the room or to hear a single word spoken or to walk in on the middle of their conversation.

'A room like this would make a good place to make out with him' Percy thought as his face suddenly matched his hair colour 'Merlin, I feel like a teenager again. Through...it has been forever since we had some...adult alone time.'

Percy suddenly found himself shifting in his seat as his mind was filled with images of a naked Connolly. Biting his lip hard Percy did his best to take his mind off of his thoughts only to jump as the door to the room opened.

"May I ask why the Minister Fudge wants to learn about my boyfriend for?" a familiar and sexy voice asked causing Percy to gulp, "I would of not thought that Minister Fudge would get involved in something like this."

"With the attack that has just happened and taking into consideration just how many people have come from a wide variety of different places," Percy replied stiffly not turning around as he did not want his secret boyfriend to find out just what effects his voice had on him, "You are the only one with a boyfriend that no one knows about at all, which is surprising if you consider just how much you are in the newspaper."

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Connolly asked suggestively as he slowly walked over to stand behind Percy and placed his hands on Percy's shoulder, "I bet that you just get that bad excuses for a newspaper so you can keep up to date with what is going on with me."

"I... Connolly," Percy finally said in all but a wine as he turned his head around to look at his boyfriend, "You are a big tease! You know exactly what you are doing to me!"

"And you do not mind what I am doing to you," Connolly said in a smug tone as he leant down and placed a loving kiss on Percy's forehead, "I know that both of us enjoy this _very_ much."

"You are just a tease Connolly," Percy groaned out, unable to help himself as he leant into Connolly's tender and loving touches, "You better help me make up some good fake answers to the questions I have to ask, I need the money-"

"I do not know why you need to think you have to save up to treat me to a holiday," Connolly said cutting Percy off, "If you have to give me a special few days just come to my place, we'll put up several wards and have some fun all over the house together, naked."

"Connolly!" Percy cried out in shock as he playfully slapped his laughing boyfriend, "You sexy monster! You know I need the money so I can get a small flat close to your flat and take you on holiday, I-"

"Why do you need a flat of your own when you can share mine?" Connolly asked gently shoving Percy off of his chair, "My flat is big enough for ten people to live comfortably in it and I own it already so we won't have to worry about rent or anything."

At his boyfriend's shocking words Percy stumbled forwards a few paces before turning around only to find Connolly comfortably sitting in his chair with a smug look on his face. Huffing at his boyfriend's actions as Percy easily read between the lines of just what Connolly wanted him to do Percy sat down on Connolly's lap and made himself comfortable and tried his best not to go boneless as Connolly's arms wrapped around him.

"Will you?" Connolly asked as he rested his head against Percy's shoulder.

"You make it sound like you are asking me to marry you," Percy answered with a snicker only for him to freeze at Connolly's next words.

"One day I will," Connolly said calmly and honestly as he kissed Percy's neck, "But for now, will you move in with me into my flat?"

"Do you have to ask?" Percy asked with a small sigh as he melted into Connolly's loving touches, "You can expect me at your flat with all my belongings in two weeks time, you said you would be back home and enjoying a rest period for a few weeks?"

"Yes, our coach and healer are worried about all the training the team and I have been putting in and how it has effected out bodies, and after this is all over with the Quidditch season is over for a few months so we should be able to rest our bodies until a month before it starts up again," Connolly replied honestly with a large excited grin on his face, "Hey, you know what? We should just tell the truth! Let the whole world know about us!"

"WHAT!" Percy cried out in shock as his eyes went as large as dinner plates, "I don' think-"

"Please? For me? It would mean I get to show you off and we would not have to hide anymore," Connolly begged as he tightened his hold on Percy, "We could drop little hints, like tell them your eye colour is blue, your male and you have a good job...just little things and slowly bring it to everyone's attention so we won't have any backlash to deal with."

"The things I am willing to go through because of you," Percy said with a fake long suffering sigh, "Alright, let's see what sort of questions have been asked as I've onl scanned through the first two pages to get a feel."

With a large grin on his face Connolly happily nodded his head, proud that his boyfriend was willing to do this for him and was not ashamed of him.

**End.**


	19. Molly Weasley llRabastan Lestrange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge, the Disney-A-Thon Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Molly Weasley ll/Rabastan Lestrange, Bribe/s/ed/ing, There Is Always A Price, write about a good girl/bad boy relationship, and about a Weasley.**

**Good Girl and Bad Boy**

Molly tilted her head to the side in confusion as she stared at the handsome man in front of her, even though the darkness that he stood in covered most of him Molly could easily see that the man was around the same age as her grandparents but still seemed to give off the same feel as one of those bad boy's in the movies that her cousin had told her so much about.

As he sent her a grin Molly felt something deep within her start to flutter and a blush found its way to her face.

"Hello sweetie, you know you remind me of someone," the man greeted with a rougish smile, "Through she is a lot older and have seven kids."

"You mean my Grandmother? Molly Weasley? I was named after her, I'm Molly Weasley the second," Molly answered politely not understanding the danger that she had found herself in, "What is your name? You remind me of a Death Eater, my parents told me to watch out for that sort of people, they said not to get in with that sort of crowd."

"I don't see any crowd around her in this alley sweetie," the man said with another one of his bad boy smiles that had Molly's heart pounding, "It is only you and me here, why don't you come closer? I promise you that nothing will happen, I have something to give to you-"

"There is always a price," Molly said primly cutting off the strange man, "Be it a favour at a later date, another visit, money, or adult pleasures or the item is used as a bribe."

"You seem to know about a lot of stuff sweetie," the man said causing Molly to blush at the praise, "You seem like a good girl, always listening to your parents..."

"They have lived through a war together," Molly said proudly as she held her head up high with a smile, not realising that she was falling into the man's trap, "Why will you not tell me your name for? Are you the sort of person my mother warned me against having anything to do with?"

"I do not think so, like I said Sweetie I am on my own and not in a group," the man said with a shrug making Molly laugh slightly, "As for being the type of person your mother warned you about...I do not know just traits she was talking about so you tell me."

"You seem too kind and funny to be anything like my mother told me to be careful off," Molly said innocently as she unknowingly took a step forwards towards the strange man and deeper into his trap, "Can you please tell me your name? It is only fair as I have told you mine already."

"It seems that the Sweetie is a right little princess with manners," the man said with a grin causing Molly to glare at him only for her attempts to be laughed at, "My name...maybe you have heard of me? I am Rabastan," the man, Rabastan said carefully as he watched Molly for any signs of recognition only to raise an eyebrow when he got none, "Do you not recognise my name?"

"I do not, should I?" Molly asked with a frown as she did her best to remember the names her parents had drilled into her mind of the people she should avoid at all costs, "I do not know anyone called Rabastan but my parents told me that-"

"How about you stop being such a good girl and go against your parents?" Rabastan suggested as he took a step forwards allowing Molly to lay eyes on his well toned body for his age, "Live on the edge for a while, throw everything to the wind sweetie and come with me."

"Come with you?" Molly asked, her heart pounding hard in her chest, "Why should I come with you for? You have not even told me your full name yet Rabastan."

"My second name does not matter," Rabastan replied with a wave of his hand, "You see I am a free spirit, I go where I please and I do as I please, I have been in the war and I have done and seen things I am not proud of. I just want to live free, travelling and exploring but for some reason because of that some people see me as a mature version of a 'bad boy'. Do I sound like a bad person to you?"

"No, you just sound like your trying to enjoy your life," Molly answered as she took another step into the man's trap, "You travel around a lot? Are you lost then? Did you call me out because you need help with getting some directions?"

"Not quiet," Rabastan said as he reached forwards and placed his hand on Molly's shoulder with a tight grip, Molly was not going anywhere, "I was hoping that you would come somewhere with me, just a little quiet place I know of."

Molly's heart pounded in her chest at the touch, slowly with a blush on her face Molly nodded her head only for her to swoon at the smile Rabastan gave her. She always did have a thing for the bad boy type.

"I have a rough idea of where it is and someone told me a shortcut," Rabastan said innocently hiding his blood thirsty nature, "It is what I was doing in the alley, we just have to walk through the alley and when we come to the other side the little place I told you about will be just over the street."

Nodding her head Molly began walking and allowed Rabastan to guide her deeper into the alley never knowing that she was walking to her death because of a crush on a bad boy. As she stared into the darkness of the alley Molly never saw the flash of light hit her bad boy's face showing the true dark intentions on Rabastan Lestrange's face.

**End.**


	20. Ginny WeasleyGiant Squid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge, the Disney-A-Thon Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Giant Squid/Ginny Weasley, ****Meticulously ****, Night Fever, write about someone dealing with a moral decision, and about a Weasley.**

**My Aquatic Lover**

Ginny Weasley let out a heavy sigh as she slowly made her way through the hallways of Hogwarts making sure to not be spotted as she headed towards the Great Lake to meet her lover. With every step she meticulously made sure that no one would know that she had been there, not a single thing was different from before she had arrived, not even a single speck of dust.

'I hope I am doing the right thing, I know that everyone would say that this is morally wrong but I love him, I love him with all my heart' Ginny thought passionately as she waited for the stairs to move back into the position she needed them to be in 'I know that I should think about it being morally right or wrong and my boyfriend is not the normal boyfriend but I love him and I know that he loves me.'

Trying to ignore the moral dilemma in her head Ginny watched as the staircase finally arrived at her feet. Walking down the stairs Ginny watched carefully for any paintings pretending to be asleep through she did send one painting of an older woman a pitying look as she battled with a deadly illness called Night Fever.

'If I ask one of my brother's for help or if I ask my parents for help in finding a way for my boyfriend to be free from that horrible place he is trapped in then they would send me to a Mind-healer' Ginny thought as she came to the bottom of the staircase and began walking down the next one 'They would just go on and on about how it is not morally right and how weird it is and that I need help and...there are too many reasons why I can't ask for help.'

Letting out a heavy sigh Ginny paused half way down the stairs to collect herself, in her mind she knew that what she felt for her beloved boyfriend was wrong, unnatural even and that she should break up with him as it went far beyond being morally right and she knew that it would most likely be frown upon to put it nicely through she found herself unable to care.

'I love him, forget about being moral and what others will think, in my heart I love him' Ginny thought as love appeared in her eyes as she started to walk down the staircase again 'I love him, I enjoy the time we spend together and how he touches me...the things he does to me that no one else can do with a single touch...'

Taking a deep breath and deciding to throw all moral decisions and thoughts about what everyone else would say and how they would react to the wind Ginny quickly made her way down the stairs, one after another without stopping for more than a few seconds as she checked to make sure there was not a single trace of her or any sign of her presence or anyone following her. In no time at all Ginny made it to the entrance hall only to let out a sigh of relief when she found the small emergency door open still.

Not wanting to take a chance with Flich and Mrs. Norris Ginny ran the last few feet from the bottom of the stair and out of the door. As soon as Ginny burst outside a smile of relief came to her lips, she had made it, no one ever bothered to check outside of the castle so she had made it without anyone finding her.

'I'm coming love, just hold on for a bit longer' Ginny thought as she ran through the school grounds towards the Great Lake.

As Ginny ran her mind was buzzing with ideas, her head was a mess as she wondered if she should finally do the right thing and tell her family about her boyfriend only to decide against it as she remembered her earlier thoughts.

'Forget about what is right and what is wrong and what is morally acceptable' Ginny thought as a giant grin appeared on her face as she drew closer to the Great Lake 'With the war going on you have to be so careful about things...I think I will just do what my mother taught me and follow my heart.'

With her mind made up her whole body felt lighter and her grin grew. As Ginny turned the last corner to the Great Lake relief and love washed through her was she spotted her sexy boyfriend waiting for her lazily on the lake's edge with his body half in the lake and half on the ground.

'His waiting for me! He knew I was coming so he went to all this effort so I would be able to find him when I came looking for him!' Ginny thought happily as her love for her boyfriend grew 'It seems like someone will be having a special reward tonight.'

Slowing down to a jog then a walk Ginny came to stand in front of her beloved boyfriend. Raising a hand to touch his smooth body Ginny leant forwards and placed a kiss on his body in greeting.

"I'm finally here, sorry for taking a bit longer to come tonight but the Professor's have tightened up security," Ginny said with a happy smile as she watched her boyfriend fidget about in response to her kiss, "Are you ready for some special time together my handsome lover?"

In reply the Giant Squid carefully waved some of its long tentacles about,. The Giant Squid really did enjoy it's night time fun with Ginny a lot and looked forward to her nightly visits. This female human was the only one that ever paid him any good attention in several years and he was not about to let that chance get by.

Ginny watched as the Giant Squid reached out with one of its tentacles and wrapped it around her body signalling the start of their nightly fun.

**End.**


	21. Hugo WeasleyVincent Crabbe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge, the Disney-A-Thon Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Hugo Weasley/Vincent Crabbe, ****Casualty/ies/ ****, Playwright, Write about someone who knows a lot, but does not choose to reveal this knowledge (Caterpillar), and about a Weasley.**

**Smart Lover**

Hugo Weasley gulped as he stared at his large lover who held in his hand a large stack of papers in his hand. His heart pounded in his chest in excitement and nerves as his eyes slowly drifted from the papers in his boyfriend's hand to his eyes. No words were spoken as Hugo tried to gauge his boyfriend's mood.

"How did it go?" Hugo asked nervously as he bit his lower lip, "Where there many casualties?"

"Most of the sections survived," Vincent answered as he shared a relieved smile with his lover, "They liked this play a lot better than the last one...and they have finally stopped looking at me as if I am a muggle."

"It is because you act so dumb and many of them remember you from your school days," Hugo said with a snicker as he stepped forwards and hugged Vincent tightly, "You should show how smart you are more often."

"I do not want to, it is a choice I make," Vincent said as he wrapped an arm around Hugo's shoulders, "I quickly learnt when I started Hogwarts that being smart would get you killed during the war and into more trouble during school."

Rolling his eyes playfully Hugo simply nodded his head, he would not push his lover as he had already done more than Hugo ever expecting. Grinning up at his lover who was sure to become a famous playwright Hugo kissed Vincent on the lips only for Vincent to happily return the kiss but with much more passion and power.

"Well done love, I just know that one day you will become a famous playwright," Hugo said breathlessly as he pulled away from Vincent, "Your name will be seen on all over the world and everyone from muggles to purebloods will know your name!"

"No they will not," Vincent said gruffly with a sigh as he waited for the outburst he knew was coming, "I have decided to change my name-"

"What! Why!" Hugo cried out in shock as he gave Vincent a hard look, "I know you do not like letting other people know you are smart but you need to earn a living somehow."

"The bank will know the truth," Vincent replied calmly as he did not react to Hugo's outburst, "People knowing that I am smart does not appeal to me, they would just hound me day and night with various requests and demands for me to do things for them. I could not put up with their childish demands."

"And what about me and how I am 'pushing' and 'demanding' that you follow your dream as a playwright then?" Hugo snapped out angrily only for his anger to quickly disappear at the tender look on Vincent's face.

"You are just encouraging me to follow my dreams and helping me to make a living while doing so," Vincent answered, smirking to himself as Hugo let out a defeated sigh, "Now...would you like to know what name I will be using instead of mine?

"Alright, I will be making sure to see all your plays!" Hugo said missing the gleam in Vincent's eyes.

"I was playing around with the idea of going by 'V.C.W'," Vincent said casually only to grin when his boyfriend connected the dots together and hugged him.

"W for Weasley?" Hugo asked with bright excited eyes, as Vincent nodded his head in reply Hugo leaned forwards and kissed Vincent squarely on the lips causing Vincent to let out a low moan of pleasure and happiness at the unexpected kiss.

"Yummy," Vincent said breathlessly as they pulled apart a few seconds later, both of them where breathing hard and panting heavily, "Maybe I should do things like this more often."

"Well we both know that you are a smart boy so why do you not figure out a way to get more kisses like that one?" Hugo said with a knowing expression on his face, his eyes shone with lust, "Maybe if you use that big smart brain of yours to think up different ways into getting into these sort of situations you will be getting more than 'just' a kiss."

Unable to help himself Vincent let out a deep chuckle as he stared down with love shining in his eyes at his younger boyfriend. His heart pounded in his chest as he took a few minutes to take in his lover only to find himself falling in love once again.

"You are perfect, you accept me for who I am," Vincent muttered softly as he leant down and placed a kiss on Hugo's forehead, "To you it does not matter if I pretend to be dumb or if I be myself and show just how truly smart I am."

"Of course not, I love you for who you are," Hugo replied calmly, used to his boyfriend's strange moments, "I love all of you for who you are, not just little bits of you."

"Which is why I chose to only show you just how smart I really am," Vincent said with a smile on his face as he pulled Hugo into a loving hug, "You are one of my precious people, I do not know what I would do without you."

"And I do not know what I would do without you my dear playwright," Hugo said with just as much love and passion as Vincent, "I love you, I just wished you would show people just how smart you really are. I do not like them putting you down like this."

"I know love, I know," Vincent said with a heavy sigh, he hated seeing his lover upset, "But you and I know just how smart I really am and that is all that matters."

"True but remember you promised me that you would resit all of your OWL and NEWT exams and not hold back like last time," Hugo said with a pointed look causing Vincent to gulp nervously and nod his head, "Being smart and choosing not to show it but doing well in life is one thing while doing poor in life is another thing."

"I know love but I promise you that everything will work out for us," Vincent said as he leant down and placed a loving kiss on Hugo's lips, "I am smart like you said."

**End.**


	22. Arthur WeasleyMundungus Flecther

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge, the Disney-A-Thon Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Arthur Weasley/Mundungus Fletcher, ****Nerves ****, The 1960's, Write about someone who learns to see the good in someone (Dutchess the White Cat) and about a Weasley.**

**Firecracker and Thief**

A silly little grin appeared on Mundungus' face as he dug through his latest buy, a large box of mysterious items from the 1960's. Not only had he gotten it for an extremely cheap price and the seller had thrown in a free exploding muggle pen the items that he had brought was from his lover's favourite era.

At the thought of his lover Mundungus' whole face went bright neon red and his knees went weak. The face of his handsome Arthur Weasley flashed across his mind causing his body to awaken. Mundungus had never been so thankful for arranged marriages in his life. It meant he could court his firecracker without having to worry about breaking any laws. While he did not mind breaking a few little laws here and there his firecracker did seem to mind.

'I hope Arthur likes everything that I brought for him' Mundungus' thought as his nerves began to awaken 'I got a really good price for all these items!'

Grinning madly to try and ignore how nervous he was becoming Mundungus shoved the pair of female underwear back into the container and slammed the lid shut. Deciding that it was best to double check the time so he would be able to work out where Arthur was Mundungus pulled out of his pocket a fake gold pocket watch and opened it with a flick of his finger.

"It's four O'Clock on a Friday so my firecracker should be home while everyone is out enjoying that picnic they planned," Mundungus muttered to himself as he shut his pocket watch and put it away, "I should have about half an hour to an hour before anyone expects Arthur to show up."

As he slid his pocket watch into his pocket he grabbed a small simple silver ring and pulled it out. Wrapping an arm around his prize and hoping for the best Mundungus closed his hand tightly around silver ring and whispered the special password which would take him straight to The Burrow's kitchen.

*****With Arthur in the Burrow's kitchen*****

Arthur let out a heavy sigh as he relaxed in his chair at the dinner table with a large cup of tea in his hands. Closing his eyes and stretching his legs out Arthur allowed the strange quiet of the house to wash over him. His lips tugged into a smile as his hands ran over the oddly shaped cup that his lover had given him, the cup was meant to be in the shape of a Quidditch Bludger but it looked more like a pile of horse poo.

'I will tell the children when they are old enough to understand and the war has finished' Arthur thought as he took a sip of tea 'I am so glad that I gave Mundungus a chance, I cannot believe how I thought he was no good at first.'

A sudden loud crash followed by the angry muttering sounds of his lover caused Arthur to laugh slightly and open his eyes. Just like he had expected Arthur found Mundungus standing in front of him glaring darkly at the upside down container. At the sight of his lover and with the knowledge that the house was empty a wave of lust hit Arthur only for him to push it away, if they had some fun now someone would come looking for them and they would be found out.

"And what has my thief stolen now?" Arthur asked as he gave the container a pointed look.

"It's not stolen my firecracker, I brought it from someone fair and square," Mundungus said as he pulled out a small slip of paper and shoved it under Arthur's nose, Arthur who was used to his lover's strange behaviours simply raised an eyebrow, "Remember what you told me about what you learnt last time we met!"

"I am still learning that lesson through every time I see you and you act the opposite of how I see you that lesson seems to sink in even more," Arthur said as he placed his cup of tea down on the table, "There is good in everyone, no matter how small it is."

"Which is why you fell in love with me for!" Mundungus said with a smug smile as he puffed his chest out proudly, "You where taken with me and fell harder for me when I proved I was not all about stealing and I knew a few things about the muggle world."

"You always have to bring that up," Arthur said good naturally as he rolled his eyes, "I admit that you are helping to teach me that there is good in everyone, even in the most unlikely places so now will you tell me just what you have in that container you have with you?"

"Why this little thing?" Mundungus asked smugly as he turned the container the right way up.

"Little thing? Mundungus my dear thief it is half the height you are," Arthur deadpanned causing Mundungus to shoot him a pout, "But as long as you brought it I'm intreasted."

"I did buy it, everything in this here container is for you as I know you enjoy things from the 1960's!" Mundungus said only for a proud grin to appear on his face when Arthur's eyes lit up, "Everything in here is for you my firecracker!"

Blushing madly at the fact Mundungus had gone out of his way to get him a gift Arthur quickly stood up and walked over to the container, not even trying to hide his excitement. Mundungus proudly stepped aside and dramatically waved his arms about causing Arthur to laugh.

Coming to a stop in front of the container Arthur watched as Mundungus quickly scuttled forwards and opened it before Arthur even had a chance to bend down. Sending his lover a thankful look Arthur turned to get a closer look at the gifts his thief had gotten him only for him to freeze in shock.

"Is everything alright?" Mundungus asked nervously as he eyes a frozen Arthur, "I know that there is a few pairs of female underwear in their but you also have the container and the jumpers in there."

"Mundungus...I am thankful for your gifts, I can see that you really are trying," Arthur said with a small smile as he saw the goodness inside of Mundungus grow even more, "But are you trying to tell me something? Besides the container and the two jumpers in the container everything else is female underwear."

"Damn it, Merlin's beard!" Mundungus swore as he gave the container an angry kick, "No wonder it was being sold so cheap! The person I brought it from did say it had a small problem with it, I just thought they meant something like the lock needing to be oiled!"

**End.**


	23. PoppyPromfreyMeganJones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge, the Disney-A-Thon Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Poppy Promfrey/Megan Jones, ****Scrutiny****, Swiss Cheese, Write from the point of view of someone who disapproves of something (Bagheera) and about the genre Hurt/Comfort.**

**Lovingly Hurtful Moments**

Tears ran down Megan's face as she buried her face into the bosom of her lover in an attempt to drown out the cruel looks and scrutiny of those around her. Soft sniffles came from her as she clinged onto her lover's clothes for dear life while her whole body shook at the overwhelming emotions that were washing through her.

"If I was less of a woman I am I would show them all something that is not right," Poppy said darkly as she held her younger lover close to her and offered as much comfort and love she could, "How dare they! I do not approve of them saying such things!"

As Poppy felt Megan's hands tighten their grip on her clothes and hold onto her like a life line Poppy felt her heart break and her own protective hold tighten around Megan. Leaning down slightly Poppy placed a loving kiss upon her lover's head and ran a loving hand through her hair.

"They just do not understand, I mean we only got support from Severus and Harry and they know what it is like," Megan said with a small hiccup as she turned her head around slightly to look up into the caring eyes of Poppy, "It hurts Pop...their words and looks hurt so badly but we cannot let it get to us...I...I hate crying but to have one of my best friends say those sort of things to me..."

"They are just a load of Swiss Cheese," Poppy said with a glare on her face as she glared at the Hospital Wing entrance as if expecting someone to burst in and laugh at them, "I tell you what I disapprove of! I disapprove of their reaction and how they have been treating us since. Making my beautiful lover cry is the last straw."

"I disapprove of how they all seem to think that my healer apprenticeship with you is all based on our relationship and lust," Megan replied with a watery frown on her face.

"It looks like I will be having a little talk with certain students and staff," Poppy muttered darkly as she held her lover close to her and ran a soothing hand up and down her back, "Do they not know that you will be working in the CIU of St. Mungo's?"

"They do not care, they refuse to listen to me," Megan answered with a watery hiccup as fresh tears began to pour down her face, "They just keep on giving me these _looks_ before turning away and walking in the opposite direction of me!"

"That is it, how dare they do that to you," Poppy growled out darkly as she tenderly wiped Megan's tears away, "I cannot take it any longer, they are out of order."

"I know, I do not like how all of a sudden one little fact changes how everyone thinks of me," Megan sniffled as she continued to cling to Poppy, "I mean we have been going out together for a year now and nothing has changed about me besides that I have found true love, become more confident and I am happier."

"Some people are just big idiots who cannot be happy if someone else is happy," Poppy explained sadly through her lips turned into a thin line as she continued to rub Megan's back, "We have to be the bigger person, we have to show them that their words do not hurt us and that they are being idiots."

"So we disapprove of them just like they disapprove of us?" Megan asked with a sniffle as she tried her best to pull herself together.

"Yes...words hurt a lot more than people realise some times," Poppy answered with a heavy sigh as she hugged Megan close to her, "I disapprove of how everyone is acting towards us because they are looking at us with close minds, they do not understand how we feel about each other and trust me when I say that most of them out _there_ have no idea how it feels to be so deeply in love with each other."

"People fear or hate what they do not understand," Megan said slowly as her tears stopped leaving trails of dried tear tracks on her checks, "I...I just wished that they would stop and think first before judging us, I mean my friends always said that they would support me no matter who I went out with, be it female or male, but now...now that they found out that I am going out with a female."

Poppy let out a heavy sigh and pulled Megan into her lap fully, "They go back on their word and treat you like you are the most disgusting and lowest form of life on this planet."

"Yes, you are so right," Megan replied as she let go of Poppy with one hand and wiped her tears away, "I...Why did they have to react the way they did for? I thought we were meant to be true friends."

Not sure what to say Poppy simply held her lover tightly to offer all the love and support she could while whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Inside through Poppy boiled with rage and disapprovement over how everyone had reacted to them.

'If this is how they have reacted to us going out now I am thankful that we waited until after Megan graduated from Hogwarts' Poppy thought as she placed a loving and comforting kiss on top of Megan's head 'The next time I see those friends of my beautiful Megan's I will show them just what I disapprove of and how angry I am with them.'

**End.**


	24. GibbonMollyWeasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge, the Disney-A-Thon Challenge and The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.**

**Prompts: Gibbon/Molly Weasley, ****Jester/s****, Feminists, Write about someone who protects others at all costs (Nana) and about the genre Drama.**

**A Protective Mother**

Molly's heart thumbed hard in her chest as she stared at the door opposite them with her body in front of her precious children. In her mind Molly remembered the words of her friend who had dragged her to meet a group of her friends who turned out to be feminists.

'Females are just as strong as males if not stronger' Molly thought with her heart in her throat as her hand tightened around her wand 'Never corner a mother protecting her young.'

Looking behind her Molly found herself looking into seven sets of wide fearful eyes all looking at her in a silent plea for her to fix everything. As the sound of the bedroom door handle rattled loudly in a evil and teasing causing a fierce feeling to well up inside of Molly.

"What a jester you are," came Gibbon's teasing voice from the other side of the door, his voice dripping with deadly venom that clearly told Molly her time would soon be up, "To try and pull a hunt like this."

All at once everything in Molly's mind clicked, a soft whimper behind her from her precious babies awoke a fire deep within her. Looking down at the necklace that she had been given on her wedding day from her uncle, the necklace was a hidden portkey that would allow up to seven people to travel to the safety of her uncle's hidden home in Spain.

"Leaving behind one of my precious babies is not an option," Molly said passionately as she pulled off her necklace, not caring about the beads that fell to the floor around her with a clatter as she did so, "Kids, please remember that your mother loves all of you dearly with all of her heart no matter what happens or who you grow up to be."

"M-Mum?" Bill asked with wide eyes as a light of understanding lit up in his eyes, "No! N-No! Mum!"

"I love you all," Molly said softly as she turned slightly and gave her children a look filled with motherly unconditional love which distracted her children enough allowing her to throw the portkey at them, "Look after each other, find your father and remember that your mummy loves all of you."

As Molly finished talking her children disappeared from sight causing a sigh of relief to fall from her well bitten lips. Her precious babies where now far away from the danger and safe, even if it did cost her life it was well worth it. Taking a deep breath and using the knowledge that her children was now out of danger and safe Molly turned her attention back to the door only to jump slightly as the bedroom door came crashed open.

"Knock knock, are the blood traitors in here?" Gibbon's sinister voice asked as eyes shining with evil intent peered into the bedroom, "It looks like I have found one of the blood traitors, trapped just like a little mouse."

"You do not scare me Gibbon," Molly snapped out as she glared at the Death Eater, "I will fight you to the end."

"My my, what is it with all this drama, what you just said sounds like something out of one of those books that Bella likes to read sometimes," Gibbon said in a teasing manner through his eyes shone with a sinister evil, "Are you ready to die? I am afraid that you will be lonely up there but you will not be lonely for long as your husband and your children will be joining you soon. I can feel the magic settling down after a use of a portkey you know, the problem with portkey's are that they are very easy to track."

At Gibbon's words anger and a hidden strength flared up deep within Molly, her eyes lit up with a fiery determination as she raised her wand and pointed it at Gibbon.

"How dare you even think about harming a hair on my babies heads!" Molly screeched out angrily as her eyes pinned Gibbon on the spot, "I refuse...I will not allow you to harm anyone of my precious babies!"

"How cute, the mummy blood traitor is finally growling at me! Don't I feel honour!" Gibbon said in mock pride as he gave Molly a mocking smirk from behind his grey Death Eater mask, "Too bad that your filthy blood traitor mind cannot seem to understand that you are backed into a corner by a more powerful wizard. You cannot escape from me and after I kill you I will hunt down those brats you call children and-"

A sudden flash of red light shot past Gibbon's head, slowly turning his head in surprise and shock Gibbson looked behind him only to gulp when he found a large hole in the wall with smoke coming out of it. That hole could of been his own head, Molly had only missed by a few tiny inches.

"I refuse, I will not allow you!" Molly yelled out with her eyes full of power as her magic bubbled dangerously just under the surface, "You will not even be able to be in the same country as my children!"

"You are just all talk," Gibbon said as he hid his nerves behind a sneer.

"I am not, I am ready and about to give my own life up to protect my children," Molly said as she stood straight and her wand pointed at Gibbon without a single hesitation, "Because I am protecting my children I have no problem with using some of my more...grey family spells."

Gibbon's eyes lit up in a mixture of hidden emotion, "Bring it on you filthy blood traitor."

"With pleasure," Molly said darkly as she fired the very first spell, she would not allow this mad man to harm a single hand on her precious children.

**End.**


End file.
